Undercover
by liaprimadonna
Summary: Naruto seorang pemimpin yang otoriter dan ia mengajak Sasuke untuk berpura-pura menjadi gay demi menangkap pembunuh berantai. Narusasu. Twoshoot #racuNS special Sasuke's bday.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer:_

 **Naruto** **© Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Undercover © liaprimadonna**

 **Dedicated event #racuNS _Special Sasuke's bornday_**

* * *

Undercover; ks. rahasia, menyamar. u. agent polisi/agen rahasia.

* * *

 _Markas Besar Kepolisian Prefektur, Konoha._

Bau kayu mahoni menyengat dalam ketegangan solid yang berlangsung selama hampir satu jam. Penjabaran kasus meluap dari garis-garis tulisan yang terus bergulir pada layar proyektor besar di sudut depan. Terkadang foto terpampang, bergulir cepat, dan memiliki penjelasan khusus yang tak luput harus dimengerti oleh semua bagian rapat kasus kali ini.

Salah satu Kepala _National Police Agency_ , Hatake Kakashi, berkata, "Aku tidak mengerti kenapa Polisi Prefektur tidak bisa menangani kasus ini. Sebagian besar patroli bahkan diperluas demi padatnya pengawasan di Konoha. Apakah sesulit itu untuk mengungkap sebuah pembunuhan berantai, Inspektur?"

Inspektur Uzumaki Naruto menenggakkan kepala. "Kasus ini sedikit rumit. Aku resmi mengundang anda ke markas ini untuk perencanaan tugas langsung ke lapangan."

Bisik-bisik bergemuruh pada seisi ruang rapat markas kepolisian tersebut. Tidak terlalu terkejut dengan perihal rapat yang digelar langsung secara dadakan ini. Semua tahu, bahwa Inspektur mereka; Uzumaki Naruto adalah bentukan karakter pria yang tidak bisa diam di tempat menunggu laporan.

"Tugas lapangan?"

"Ya, aku akan turun untuk tugas lapangan."

"Jelaskan kenapa kau ingin terjun langsung ke lapangan." Kakashi menatapnya. "Apa kau tidak punya bawahan?"

Pertanyaan klise, Naruto mendengus.

"Jika rencanamu kali ini bisa menembus kepalaku, mungkin aku bisa mempertimbangkannya," lanjut Kakashi. "Tugasku mengkoordinir para polisi di seluruh prefektur, asalkan tidak menyalahgunakan kewenangan kepolisian, aku bisa mengevaluasinya."

Naruto membisiki asisten yang memonitori proyektor, dengan cepat asisten itu menurut. Alih-alih bergumam, semua mata kembali pada layar.

"Seperti yang sudah anda lihat sebelumnya; tujuh korban. Spesifikasi; laki-laki, gay, waktu kematian dini hari. Jarak kematian para korban berkisar kurang lebih empat-lima hari, namun tempat kematian berbeda-beda. Menurut hasil otopsi para korban sempat mengalami kekerasan seksual sebelum dibunuh secara sadis."

Gambar-gambar itu sudah diputar.

Proyektor kembali menyorot gambar enam mayat korban mengenaskan dengan luka di sekujur tubuh. Sebagian wajah korban lebam dan tersayat di beberapa bagian. Waktu kematian beserta spesifikasi lainnya tertera. Kakashi melihatnya sekilas, lalu menatap Naruto.

"Pelaku memiliki masalah dengan pria homoseksual," cetus Kakashi.

"Tidak hanya homoseksual, pelaku juga diduga pengincar gay antar ras. Tolong perhatikan foto yang ini."

Layar memerbesar dua foto berisi empat mayat korban. Wajah mereka rusak, tersayat, dan lebam yang membiru.

"Dua orang korban merupakan sepasang kekasih. Dua yang lain; tidak." Naruto menatap pada sebundal file di tangannya, yang merupakan data-data penyelidikan. "Foto pertama Houzuki Suigetsu kiri, Juugo kanan—merupakan pasangan gay antar ras."

Kakashi mendengarkan.

"Foto kedua, kami memotret berdampingan untuk memperkuat hipotesa."

Mata hitam Kakashi menyipit, proyektor sungguh silau ketika ia membaca sederetan huruf. Matanya sudah benar-benar tua.

"Tidak ada saksi mata. Pelaku sangat pintar memilih tempat pembunuhan. Saat ini polisi jaga sudah menyisir tempat-tempat sepi, motel dan kelab malam terselubung yang diduga merupakan tempat perkumpulan para pria gay."

"Jadi, apa yang ditemukan di sana?"

"Tidak ada. Belum."

Kakashi mengerutkan dahi. "Konoha merupakan tempat kecil, seharusnya tidak sulit menemukan pasangan gay di wilayah ini."

Dari nadanya Kakashi terlihat agak jengah dengan hasil nihil penyisiran itu. Naruto menatap datanya, berpikir.

"Kami masih meraba figur pelaku dari beberapa interogasi yang dilakukan di beberapa tempat. Belakangan ini tempat-tempat semacam itu menjadi sepi karena rumor pembunuhan berantai tersebut, sangat sulit mendapatkan pria gay berkeliaran. Mereka tidak memakai tanda pengenal gay, bukan?"

Mungkin Naruto mencoba berkelakar dengan suara datar dan wajah keras berpikir. Kekesalan yang hampir meluap di mulut Kakashi tertelan. Sekarang ia mengerti kenapa mereka belum bisa mendapatkan pelaku.

"Dari semua yang kau coba jelaskan padaku, dimana yang merupakan rencana?" Kakashi bertanya. Memancing ketegangan berlanjut, hingga semua mata menoleh kembali pada Naruto.

"Operasi _undercover_."

Kakashi melirik. "Apa?"

"Aku akan menyamar menjadi pria gay yang berkeliaran sampai dini hari," Naruto menegaskan, riuh bisik-bisik kembali penuh pada ruang rapat itu.

Prosedur penyamaran memang bisa digunakan dalam proses penyelidikan lapangan. Para polisi akan menyamar menjadi warga sipil biasa yang berbaur dan bergabung di keramaian secara normal. Identitas mereka dipalsukan, sebagian besar tokoh penyamaran ini adalah polisi yang jarang berpatroli di beberapa wilayah dan pos jaga.

Tapi kalau yang melakukannya seorang Inspektur? Itu seperti membiarkan lawan mencekal pion King dalam bidak catur dan membuatnya tidak bisa berjalan. Skak Mat.

Kakashi memutus keributan dengan dehamannya. "Hal seperti itu sangat riskan untuk seorang Inspektur."

"Sudah kuduga anda akan berkata seperti itu."

Kakashi mengincar keseriusan dalam ekspresi Naruto, tapi yang ditemukan hanya kilat mata yang nekat. "Mau bagaimana lagi. Jika aku menolak, kau akan bersikeras 'kan?" katanya jenaka. "Yang aku herankan adalah apakah tugasku di sini hanya untuk berkata; iya saja? Lucu sekali. Tidakkah kau mengenal proposal pengajuan atau semacamnya?"

" _Well_ , kau adalah tukang koordinasi kegiatan."

"Jangan menyebutku tukang, itu membuatku agak jengkel," sahut Kakashi.

"Ya, ya," potong Naruto cepat-cepat. "Hanya karena ayah menyuruhku untuk meminta bantuanmu, maka aku melakukannya."

Sekelebat Naruto mendengar bisik meremehkan ucapannya yang selalu mengaitkan segala hal dengan sang ayah. Namikaze Minato, ayahnya, adalah seorang Perdana Menteri yang membawahi langsung organisasi berskala national; _National Public Safety Commission_ —suatu badan permerintah yang bertanggung jawab di bidang supervisi administratif terhadap _National Police Agency_.

Minato sendiri tidak berwenang untuk memerintah atau mengendalikan langsung komisi keselamatan publik nasional ini. Itulah alasan kenapa dirinya meminta Naruto untuk melakukan koordinasi banding dengan Kakashi.

Namun bukan hal baru, jika Naruto seringkali menggunakan nama ayahnya untuk melakukan sebuah rencana sepihak. Polisi banyak mengeluh, namun Naruto tahu bagaimana ia bersikap demi menjaga kesenjangan antara polisi dan warga. Ia tahu apa yang terbaik. Maka ia sangat menyukai pekerjaan yang langsung dilakukan di tempat.

Ya, Naruto memiliki beberapa karakter kuat sebagai pemimpin; impulsif, terlalu suka memerintah, dan tidak suka ditentang.

Seseorang mengangkat tangan. "Inspektur, lalu bagaimana tugas bawahan jika anda bertindak sendiri?"

"Aku sudah mempertimbangkan rencanaku matang-matang, semua sudah ada di dalam kepalaku."

"Apa kau berniat melibatkan diri sebagai umpan?" tanya Kakashi lurus, tepat sasaran.

Dan Naruto tersenyum simetris, jawaban yang lebih dari cukup untuk Kakashi.

"Aku akan mengajukan ijin ke Departemen Pusat. Kapan operasi akan dilakukan?" Kakashi bersiap menerima jawaban mengejutkan.

"Secepatnya."

Ia menatap pria itu.

"Sesegera mungkin. Segera setelah rapat ini berakhir. Aku sudah menyiapkan kerangka pelaksanaan."

Kakashi tahu bahwa Naruto sudah matang ketika mengemukakan rencana. Rapat besar ini pasti hanya sebuah formalitas karena ia didesak sang ayah. Tapi Kakashi juga tahu, bahwa dedikasinya untuk rakyat tidak pernah pecah karena sepucuk jarum.

"Dengan siapa kau akan bertugas? Aku harus berpikir dua kali jika kau melakukannya seorang diri," imbuh Kakashi cepat. Ditatapnya pria _blonde_ yang menjabat sebagai Inspektur Jenderal Prefektur Konoha itu.

"Aku berkulit _tan_ , jadi pasanganku harus pria berkulit putih. Dengan begitu kami nampak seperti pasangan antar ras—seperti incaran pelaku."

"Apakah kau akan mengumpulkan beberapa polisi berkulit putih untuk diseleksi?"

Naruto bergumam, menggeleng kepala. "Aku sudah mendapatkan kandidat dan bermaksud menjadikannya sebagai pacarku dalam operasi ini." Matanya bergulir ke meja pertama di sudut belakang. "Apakah kau setuju, Uchiha Sasuke- _kun_?"

Riuh kembali mengambang di langit-langit.

* * *

Naruto dihadapkan dengan satu bawahan terpilih dalam menjalankan operasi penyamaran yang ia rencanakan, yaitu polisi yang baru dipindahtugaskan di markas kepolisian yang dipimpinnya, Uchiha Sasuke.

Merupakan anak dari Uchiha Fugaku selaku Ketua Umum Departemen Pusat.

"Ini hanya pura-pura," tukas Naruto.

"Apa yang membuatmu memilihku menjadi pacar anda, Inspektur?" kata Sasuke.

"Hanya pura-pura," ralat Naruto. "Kecuali kau menganggapnya sebagai hubungan sungguhan, aku tak keberatan."

Jawaban yang melenceng jauh, Sasuke melampiaskan kesalnya dengan menatap sepatu.

Naruto menatap pria itu dengan wajah tertarik. "Dimana kau bertugas sebelum ini?" tanyanya.

"Koban. Aku tergabung dalam satuan patroli yang bergulir dari pos ke pos."

"Kau polisi jaga?"

"Ya."

Naruto mengangkat bahu. "Tak masalah, kita bisa menangani hal itu nanti," katanya, memeriksa _sticky note_ berisi grafik kasar rencananya.

Menangani, pikir Sasuke. Polisi jaga memang jarang terjun untuk operasi _undercover_ , yang dimaksud menangani oleh atasannya ini mungkin adalah penggantian personel tugas. Sasuke akan lega jika hal itu terjadi.

Bayangkan saja, menjadi pura-pura gay, entahlah, itu hal yang tidak pernah terpikir olehnya. Apakah ia harus mencari beberapa referensi di internet agar terlihat normal? Ia bukan aktor, omong-omong. Ekspresinya sangat tidak bervariasi jika tidak terlalu terdesak.

Fokusnya kembali pada Naruto ketika suara kertas yang membuka terdengar. Lihat betapa heningnya tempat ini tanpa suara itu. Ruangan pemimpin memang hebat; kedap suara meski ia berteriak sekeras mungkin.

Naruto menunjukkan beberapa nama tempat beserta alamatnya pada Sasuke. "Aku menyaring beberapa kelab dan motel berdasarkan informasi. Dari keterangan pengunjung, tempat-tempat inilah yang kemungkinan dikunjungi pria gay. Kebetulan lokasi pembunuhan juga tidak terlalu jauh dari sana."

Sasuke menunduk, mengedip setiap kali membaca satu kalimat.

Di kursinya, Naruto mendesis. "Apa aku tak menyuruhmu untuk duduk sebelumnya? Ya. Maaf jika aku lupa. Tapi bisakah kau duduk? Kau membuat mataku sakit."

"Baik."

Wangi kayu-kayuan terpadu rempah dan _mint_ langsung meraba sensor penciuman Naruto. Tidak terlalu menyengat. Ada bau lain sekilas seperti _Schinus_ yang membuat sesuatu dalam diri Naruto panas. Rasanya gerah dan... dan bergejolak.

Ia mengangkat tangan sejenak. "Uchiha Sasuke, wangimu, entahlah... membuatku sedikit _turn on_?" pungkasnya skeptis.

Di sisi lain Sasuke meringis. "Aku tahu seharusnya tak nekat memakai ini. Aku baru tahu kemarin, parfumku mengandung sedikit bahan _aphrodisiac_. Sepupuku yang membelikannya sebagai hadiah. Seharusnya mempunyai sepupu gila sepertinya membuatku bisa lebih cepat menyadari hal ini, tapi rupanya aku masih kecolongan."

Wow.

Dalam hati Naruto terkejut dengan kalimat panjang itu. Ini pertama kalinya Sasuke punya ekspresi berbeda selain diam dan datar. Ternyata desas desus yang didengar dari penggosip kepolisian mengenai Sasuke tidak sepenuhnya akurat. Sebaliknya, pria ini memiliki begitu banyak warna dalam ekspresinya.

"Tidak masalah. Hanya saja, jangan membuatmu terlalu dekat dengan wanita. Mereka bisa sangat buas ketika bernafsu."

"Aku minta maaf."

Naruto mengibas tangan. "Dan jangan gunakan parfum itu ketika sedang melakukan operasi. Pria homo jauh lebih menakutkan."

"Terima kasih atas perhatiannya, Inspektur."

Naruto tercekat, _blank_.

Ia perhatian? Itu hal yang terlalu gamblang, omong-omong. Menurutnya itu adalah responsibilitas normal atasan terhadap bawahan.

Naruto berdeham. "Jadi, aku minta kesiapanmu untuk melakukan operasi besok. Dengan paksaan Kakashi, _aku benci hal ini_ , kita akan dikawal dari jauh oleh beberapa polisi. Apa kau siap?"

"Siap, Inspektur."

* * *

Operasi hari pertama.

 **Apollo Club**.

Adalah nama pertama dalam daftar yang telah dibuat.

Naruto muncul dari Jeep hitam dengan penampilan yang _manly_ ; kaus oblong putih, celana _jeans_ hitam, dan _Emperio Armani_ yang melapisi bisep kekarnya. Sekilas ia terlihat seperti orang asing; kacamata hitam dan jam tangan _Rolex_ terbaru. Sempurna.

Dari pintu yang berbeda, Sasuke juga muncul, tidak mencolok. Hanya saja mampu membuat Naruto bergumam 'tampan' beberapa kali ketika pandangannya mengarah pada kemeja putih berlengan pendek dan _jeans_ biru di kakinya.

Ia mengulurkan tangannya pada Sasuke. "Bergandengan?" tawarnya.

Sasuke meringis canggung, masih merasa tidak nyaman dengan ide ini. Rambutnya terasa seperti mencekik di kepalanya.

"Ayolah, kau harus tenang. Jangan khawatir tentang apa yang orang katakan padamu," bisik Naruto.

"Rasanya sedikit aneh. Rambutku tercekik."

Naruto tertawa. "Mana ada rambut tercekik, sayang."

Sasuke mendengus. Ia mengumpati pria _blonde_ ini dalam hati. Menjadi bawahan dalam sebuah lapak kerja memang sangat tidak menyenangkan. Bisa-bisanya Naruto memintanya untuk mengikat rambutnya yang panjang dengan karet.

Dan... bagus, sekarang kepalanya sakit.

"Ayo."

"Baik, Inspektur."

"Tunggu!" seru Naruto. "Sudah kubilang panggil aku Naruto. Na-ru-to. Mengerti?"

"Ya. Naruto."

Keduanya berjalan merapat. Aroma masing-masing menyatu dengan perpaduan yang pantas; _citrus_ dan _mint_ —diam-diam Naruto nyaman ketika membaui udara.

"Kau tidak memakai bau _Schinus_ lagi," kata Naruto tiba-tiba.

"Maaf?"

" _Aphrodisiac_."

Sasuke murung. "Anda memintaku untuk tak memakainya."

Naruto membatu. "Bisa kau hentikan kalimat formal itu? Aku pacarmu sekarang, bersikaplah normal," katanya.

"Aku tahu."

"Ayolah, Suke, kita harus menangkap penjahat 'kan?"

Nada itu terdengar tidak seperti wataknya yang biasa. Berkali-kali lipat menyebalkan. Genggamannya menguat, langkahnya mantap menggiring pada pintu masuk. Sasuke mendesah. Mereka tiba di pintu dengan satu pria penjaga berpostur besar dan seram.

Di luar dugaan, penjaga itu membiarkannya lewat begitu saja. Ia tidak terlihat seperti risih atau muak melihat dua orang pria bergandengan tangan. Ini suatu yang mengejutkan.

Naruto menarik Sasuke pada _lounge_. Pria _blonde_ itu duduk nyaman dan pegangan mereka terlepas. Sasuke sendiri berdiri—mengobservasi tempat. Seperti berita yang didapat, tempat itu sekarang sepi pengunjung. Dan anehnya tidak ada pasangan gay di sini.

"Inspektur—"

"Ssst!" potong Naruto, mendelik panik.

"Maksudku—Naruto," Sasuke merasa aneh pada lidahnya, "aku tak melihat pasangan gay di sini."

Naruto setuju. "Kau benar. Bukankah ini kelab—"

"Aku akan memeriksa di sana."

"—Hei!"

Sasuke meninggalkan Naruto dan melesat menuju sudut anak tangga melingkar yang berlabuh pada ruangan lain di lantai dua. Matanya menangkap papan kecil dengan simbol yang tertera di dinding kiri tangga itu. Ia tersenyum.

"Hei, kau pergi ketika aku sedang bicara," keluh Naruto, tiba-tiba ada di belakangnya.

"Ruang khusus pria gay ada di lantai tiga."

"Dari mana kau tahu?"

"Lihat ini." Ia menunjuk pada papan yang menampilkan simbol lingkaran dengan tanda panah arah jam dua. "Ini adalah simbol dari kelamin pria yang dicetuskan pertama kali oleh Carl Linaeus dalam bukunya _Spesies Plantarium._ Di beberapa tempat simbol ini sudah tidak asing _._ "

Naruto mengangguk. Biasanya simbol semacam itu akan berpasangan dengan simbol kelamin wanita, tapi simbol kelamin pria ini justru dipasangkan dengan simbol kelamin pria juga—itu memang tanda untuk homoseksualitas. Lagipula simbol itu terletak sangat tersembunyi. Gradasi lampu kelab terkadang membuat simbol itu mengabur.

Lumayan, Naruto bergumam.

"Apa kita harus ke atas?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tentu saja," jawab Naruto, mantap. "Ayo."

Naruto menariknya memasuki lift yang ada di dekat tangga. Kelab ini memang terlihat lebih bonafit dan mewah dibanding beberapa kelab yang Naruto catat. Ruangan di dalam remang, dan dingin. Di lantai dua sendiri merupakan tempat karaoke VIP.

Kemudian, bunyi _ding_ terdengar ketika indikator menunjuk angka 3.

Mereka berdua keluar.

Mereka disapa ruangan lain. Ruangan yang tidak terlalu remang. Lampu kelab berpendar biru, ungu dan hijau, begitu seterusnya. Sudut kanan terdapat lima meja _billiard_ yang berjajar rapi, sebelah kanan khusus untuk _lounge_ dengan satu _stage_ hiburan, dan di tengah-tengah mereka terdapat _small bar_ dengan dua bartender pria.

Suasana _irish pub_ di sini juga sangat kental namun dalam versi yang lebih mewah.

Seorang bartender mendekat pada mereka. "Ingin minum sesuatu?" katanya sambil mengedip pada dada Naruto yang tercetak jelas pada kausnya.

Sasuke meringis aneh. "Kopi?"

"Sayang, mereka tidak menyediakan kopi," jawab Naruto, tertawa kecil.

"Maaf. Aku sedikit mengantuk."

Bartender itu menatap Naruto. "Kami menyediakan kopi. Apa pacarmu suka kopi hitam?"

Sasuke merasakan nada ketus dalam kalimat itu. Ia membuang muka. Naruto berdeham. "Dia suka semua kopi. Satu gelas untuknya. Tolong."

"Dengan dua sendok teh gula," imbuh Sasuke.

"Dan _kau_?" tanya si bartender masih berpusat pada Naruto.

" _Coke_. Satu kopi dan satu _coke_." Naruto mengerling, bartender itu tersenyum sangat ramah dan memulai pekerjaannya.

"Jangan terlalu banyak minum kopi, Suke."

Sasuke melirik. Terlalu malas untuk terlibat percakapan dengan Naruto. Bartender itu memang mengawasi mereka—tidak, tepatnya Naruto. Dan ia tahu bahwa Naruto berusaha pura-pura tidak tahu.

 _Relax, jangan kaku, tenang, normal._

Ia merapal.

Ia menatap Naruto. "Bukankah itu bagus? Aku akan terjaga sepanjang malam untukmu karena kopi. Sudah kubilang kita tidak harus ke bar. _Love hotel_ lebih baik."

Naruto mengangkat alisnya dengan ekspresi bergurau. "Jangan menggodaku. Kau tahu benar sebesar apa jagoanku ketika menegang."

Ia tertawa ketika menangkap ekspresi tak suka dari pria gay ber _title_ bartender itu. Ia mengerling pada Sasuke. Pria _raven_ itu tampak natural daripada sebelumnya.

Kemudian, dua gelas yang membentur meja marmer dengan suara cukup keras menarik perhatian Naruto. Ia menatap bartender itu.

"Sayang sekali, semua pria di sini berpasangan. Tapi kuakui kau cukup menarik," kata pria itu pada Naruto. "Silakan dinikmati."

Naruto mengamati kemana bartender itu pergi, lalu berpaling. Ekspresi apa yang harus ia tunjukkan? Bangga? Risih? Terkejut?

Pamornya tidak kalah dalam jajaran pria gay.

"Aku benci dengannya," kata Sasuke, jujur.

"Kenapa?"

"Dia aneh."

"Selamat datang di dunia pelangi, Nak."

"Aku tahu," kata Sasuke, mengamati sekeliling, berusaha tidak terlihat cemas.

Naruto menenggak minumnya sejenak, sebelum berkata, "Jangan menganggapnya terlalu serius. Nanti kau stres."

"Apa kau benar-benar menaruh perhatian padaku?"

Mengangkat bahu, Naruto berdalih, "Dan aku merasa kau mulai menunjukkan ketidaksopananmu."

"Kau memintaku untuk terlihat normal."

"Normal dengan batasan tertentu."

"Aku sudah menduga bahwa ini bukan ide yang baik."

Oke, mungkin Sasuke tidak akan tahu caranya untuk berhenti.

Naruto mendesah. "Kau benar. Mungkin kau terlalu cepat terpengaruh dengan doktrin. Aku masih atasanmu. Membuatmu berpikir ini normal bukan berarti memaksamu melupakan bahwa aku atasanmu."

Akhirnya keluar juga; sikap keras kepala dan tidak suka ditentang. Sasuke merutuk berkali-kali, ia sudah menduga, serius, ini hal yang tidak ingin dilakukannya. Masih banyak cara lain yang bisa digunakan untuk memecahkan kasus, kenapa harus cara ini yang terpilih?

"Dan kau juga benar, Inspektur."

"Kau—"

"Kau membuatku dalam kesulitan," potong Sasuke, membiarkan nada dingin dalam suaranya.

"Aku tidak mengerti kesulitan mana yang kau maksud."

"Maafkan aku," kata Sasuke, final.

Mendengus, Naruto memalingkan wajah. Ia memutuskan untuk mengobservasi setiap sudut ruangan dari pada melanjutkan perdebatan.

Saat dalam pencarian, tak jarang ia menemukan dua orang pria bergumul bibir, saling meraba paha, berangkulan atau pun sekadar mengobrol. Tempat ini tidak berbohong, hal yang tabu bagi masyarakat itu benar-benar ada.

 _Gay people completely exist._

Setelah kurun waktu lima menit menjelajah sudut, ia menoleh ke belakang dan melihat ada seorang pria duduk di samping Sasuke sambil mengulurkan tangan.

Membelalak, ia menarik Sasuke dalam rengkuhannya dan memukul tangan pria itu.

"Pria ini sudah memiliki pacar, Bung." Naruto tersenyum miring, suaranya terdengar dalam di telinga Sasuke. Pria _raven_ itu menegang.

Pria asing itu nampaknya tidak terpengaruh dengan sindiran Naruto. Sebaliknya, ia menumpu siku pada meja dan menatap tubuh belakang Sasuke dengan tertarik. Naruto berdecih sambil menarik Sasuke makin merapat. Kepala Sasuke terdorong hingga melewati bahunya.

Sialan. Ia harus melindungi bawahannya dari pria mabuk ini.

Sikap protektif Naruto membuat pria itu terkekeh. Ia menarik satu batang rokok, menyulut ujungnya dan mulai menghisap. Kepala Naruto memutar, mencari setidaknya ada papan kecil bertuliskan; _No Smoking_. Hasilnya nihil.

Ia menatap pria asing itu lagi, dan Sasuke masih di pelukannya—membeku seperti batu.

"Tidak baik mengabaikan pacarmu di tempat seperti ini." Suara pria itu berkata. "Wajahnya masuk ke dalam kriteria pria homo buas pemburu nafsu."

"Termasuk _kau_!" desis Naruto.

"Jangan salahkan aku. Salahkan pacarmu yang begitu menawan."

Asap rokok mengebul. Naruto mengibas kabutnya dengan kesal. Ia melompat berdiri; menarik paksa Sasuke dan bertukar posisi—membiarkan dirinya di tengah-tengah.

"Maaf jika pacarku sangat menawan," tukas Naruto. "Tapi setidaknya kau harus tahu siapa pemiliknya di sini."

"Kau mengabaikannya barusan."

"Kami terlibat adu mulut ringan."

"Ho, tidak heran."

Sementara di belakang, pandangan Sasuke mengitar ke arah lain. Seringkali ia menahan napas ketika memergoki dua orang pria bercumbu. Ia benar-benar di kandang makluk buas. Nafsu seorang lelaki adalah yang paling tinggi. Jadi, apa yang diharapkan dengan cumbuan panas para lelaki?

Terlepas dari hal berbau tabu itu, sejauh yang ia lihat di sini; tempat ini tergolong normal. Tidak ada pria mencurigakan yang berpontensi untuk membunuh dengan sadis.

Mendesah, ia berpikir untuk kembali menatap Naruto dan pria asing itu.

"Dibunuh?"

Itu adalah kalimat pertama yang didengarnya dari Naruto.

Pria asing itu gencar menenggak minumannya. "Pacarku dibunuh secara sadis oleh pria brengsek itu."

Sasuke membisiki Naruto. "Siapa yang dimaksud?"

Naruto melirik, namun tak menjawab.

"Apa kau melihat wajah pria itu, Zabuza- _san_?" tanya Naruto, kemudian.

Habis satu batang, pria asing itu bernama Zabuza itu mengeluarkan batang yang baru. Naruto menatapnya dengan risih. Asap mengudara dengan bau nikotin kuat.

Tetapi, menjaga _mood_ pria asing itu adalah cara Naruto untuk bertahan. Ia butuh informasi.

"Tidak jelas. Pria itu bertopi, tubuhnya tinggi dan tegap. Haku terlihat hanya separuh dari tingginya."

"Haku?" Sasuke bersuara. Naruto melirik diam-diam. Dari tujuh jajaran korban, nama itu termasuk di dalamnya.

"Haku adalah pacarku. Kami terlibat pertengkaran malam itu di sebuah kelab. Saat itu aku pulang lebih dulu dalam keadaan kesal. Tetapi aku menyesalinya dan kembali ke kelab itu."

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Haku berselingkuh." Ia tertawa kecil, lalu melanjutkan, "Sebelumnya aku pikir dia berselingkuh. Aku melupakan fakta kecil dan penting bahwa seorang pria membopongnya dalam keadaan tak sadar pergi menuju motel."

"Pria _itu_?"

Menggangguk, Zabuza menjawab, "Pria itu."

Naruto diam saja.

"Pagi harinya aku mendengar kabar bahwa ia sudah—" Zabuza tak melanjutkan, ia menggeleng.

Naruto meremas kain lembut yang membungkus pahanya. "Aku minta maaf. Aku turut berduka."

Zabuza menggeleng. "Jagalah pacarmu. Dia bisa saja menjadi sasaran empuk selanjutnya."

Sasuke bisa merasakan bulu kuduknya berdiri.

Dan setelah mengatakan hal itu, Zabuza pamit pergi, menghilang ke balik pintu. Sasuke menduga bahwa ia berniat pulang—atau mungkin meratapi kematian pacarnya seorang diri.

"Aku sudah mencatat semua detail—terutama alamat motelnya," kata Naruto.

"Cepat," gumamnya.

Naruto menunjuk pelipisnya. "Dalam kepalaku."

Pria _blonde_ itu mengeluarkan _sticky note_ miliknya. Mencatat beberapa hal pada lembar kosong. Menatap jam. Dan menatap catatannya lagi.

"Apa kau masih kuat?"

"Huh?"

Ini jam tiga pagi. Sasuke memang kuat terjaga, tetapi tidak dengan terus bergerak ke sana kemari.

Naruto menyeringai. "Aku berniat membuatmu terjaga semalaman. Apa kau butuh lebih banyak kopi?"

"Hentikan. Kau membuatku takut."

"Aku tahu akan sulit membuatmu untuk kembali sopan padaku."

"Kita sedang berakting," kilah Sasuke.

Naruto menatapnya dengan senyum misterius.

Seluruh tubuh pria _raven_ itu mendingin.

"Kemari," kata Naruto. "Mendekatlah."

Sasuke terpaksa mendekat. Kedua tangan Naruto membuka dan merangkum tubuhnya. Sasuke menegang. Tepukan keras terasa berkali-kali di punggungnya.

Naruto tersenyum di balik bahunya. "Sudah kuduga, kau sangat kurus."

"Huh?"

* * *

"Jadi, ini motelnya?" tanya Sasuke, mengamati _lobby_ luas dengan satu petugas jaga yang tertidur di pos. Lampu depan terlihat meredup dan hampir mati. Kadang berkedip, kadang terang. Tidak bisa diharapkan untuk hidup lebih lama.

Bangunan itu terlihat sederhana—bercat abu-abu dengan aksen minimalis. Matanya bergulir pada pintu kaca kusam yang seharusnya dipajang dalam keadaan kinclong. Di dalam tidak jelas terlihat meja resepsionis. Kusam dan kabur.

Sasuke bisa menduga berapa usia bangunan ini. Tempatnya juga sangat terpencil dan jauh dari jalan raya.

"Pembunuhan bukan terjadi di tempat ini," Naruto memandang di tempat yang sama. "Tidak ada laporan mencurigakan yang mengarah ke motel ini. Menurutmu, untuk apa pelaku membawa Haku ke sini kalau sebenarnya dia benci pada pria homoseksual?"

Sasuke diam, berpikir.

Naruto bersuara lagi. "Kenapa pelaku tak langsung membawanya ke tempat dimana dia membunuhnya?"

Dengan ekspresi ragu, Sasuke menjawab, "Untuk melakukan seks?"

"Seks?"

"Pelaku melakukan kekerasan seksual sebelum membunuh, bukan?"

Alasan itu cukup masuk akal jika pelaku membawa korban ke motel ini. Sebelumnya petugas reserse kriminal tidak memberi laporan tetang jejak-jejak seks atau semacamnya di lokasi pembunuhan. Yang anehnya ketika pihak motel ditanyai mengenai hal ini, mereka terkesan menutup-nutupinya.

Naruto melirik jam tangannya. Terlalu dini untuk terus berkeliaran di sini. Udara semakin dingin dan—

Ia baru sadar bahwa Sasuke hanya memakai kemeja berlengan pendek yang tipis.

Pria itu tidak mengeluh, tapi gesturnya tidak bisa diabaikan. Tangannya saling menggosok dan kaki yang bergerak-gerak tak nyaman.

Mendesah, Naruto melepas jaket _Armani_ -nya, menyerahkannya pada Sasuke. "Pakailah," suruhnya, tanpa menoleh.

Ia merogoh saku celana untuk mendapatkan kunci. Mendadak ingin cepat pulang. Hingga larut malam begini, seharusnya ia sudah mengistirahatkan para personelnya. Bukannya mengajak berkeliling tugas sampai lelah begini.

"Tapi kau—"

"Tidak dingin sama sekali," potong Naruto. "Seorang pria ringkih sepertimu jauh lebih membutuhkanya."

Ia memasuki mobil Jeep tanpa peduli umpatan Sasuke.

Saat sudah memasang _seatbelt_ , figur Sasuke tidak muncul juga ke dalam. Ia menengok ke kaca, bayangan Sasuke tidak ada. Ia keluar dari mobil terburu-buru dan melongok ke tempat dimana ia melihatnya terakhir kali.

"Sasuke? Sas—"

 _Deg._

Ia menengok ke belakang spontan. Ia merasa seseorang memperhatikannya.

Di balik gelapnya pohon, ia melihat seorang pria sedang berdiri di sana. Pria itu berbadan tinggi. Tidak jelas apa yang dipakai di kepalanya, dan hanya separuh badannya tampak dari balik pohon.

Walau tidak jelas, tetapi pandangan pria itu mengarah padanya seperti menembus langsung bagai pisau tajam. Bulu kuduk Naruto berdiri, dan jantungnya bertalu cepat.

"Naruto?"

Tiba-tiba saja Sasuke memanggil, membuatnya tersentak menoleh.

"Dari mana kau?" bentak Naruto, diselingi desah lega.

"Memeriksa ban. Kupikir bocor, jadi—"

"Jadi, apa bannya bocor?"

"Um, tidak."

Naruto membuang napas kasar. "Jangan menghilang tiba-tiba seperti itu, _Teme_! Ingat! Tetaplah bersamaku selama bertugas."

"Baik."

"Masuklah. Aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

Mereka masuk dalam Jeep berbarengan. Napas mereka saling bertukar di dalam. Naruto lebih cepat. Titik keringat timbul di lehernya dan andrenalinnya mulai meningi. Sial. Ia merasa sedikit terpancing.

Pria itu—pria yang mencurigakan. Sosoknya sudah menghilang di balik pohon yang tadi ia lihat. Ciri-cirinya hampir persis seperti yang dikatakan Zabuza.

Ini indikasi yang buruk.

Sasuke menoleh. "Alamatku—"

" _Mansion_ Uchiha. _Well_ , sebelum kau bertanya, ayahmu adalah atasanku—dan _kau_ juga."

Tuas gigi ditarik, gas diinjak dan mobil bergerak mundur beberapa senti ke belakang. Sasuke bisa merasakan bannya berputar sampai akhirnya mobil itu berbelok arah, kemudian lurus.

Sasuke menarik karet rambutnya lepas. Helai disibak berkali-kali sampai Naruto mengedip. _Shampoo mint_ —pria _raven_ ini penuh dengan kesan yang dingin.

"Apa ayahmu tidak marah jika kau pulang sepagi ini?"

Sasuke mengerjap letih. "Aku pergi untuk bertugas. Ayah akan mengerti."

Terjadi keheningan janggal.

Mungkin lebih dari lima menit berlalu, dimana Naruto terlalu fokus pada figur gelap yang dilihatnya beberapa saat yang lalu. Sebagai seorang polisi, ia memang memiliki insting kuat. Instingnya tidak pernah salah. Dan reaksi tubuhnya tak berbohong saat melihat seringai di bibir sosok itu.

" _Kuso_! Aku tidak boleh gegabah."

Kemudian, sesaat setelah itu, Naruto menemukan Sasuke tertidur pulas di tempatnya. Kepalanya terkulai lemah di bahu kiri, dan tangan meremat karet gelang.

Saat rumah keluarga Uchiha tampak, ia mencoba membangunkannya. "Sasuke?" panggilnya.

Sang polisi bergeming.

Ia mengguncangnya lagi.

"Oi! Sasuke!"

Nihil.

Tubuh itu bahkan tak bergerak.

Mendesah, Naruto melepas _seatbelt_ dan keluar dari dalam mobil. Mengitar ke pintu dimana Sasuke berada. Ia menarik tubuh Sasuke—yang mengejutkan tidak terlalu berat. Lalu membopongnya hingga bobot tubuh Sasuke ditimpakan padanya.

Ia mengguncang lagi tubuh dalam gendonggannya. "Oi! Kau tidur atau dibius? Buka matamu!"

Naruto berdecih.

Tangannya terjulur susah payah menekan bel.

Gerbang terbuka dalam dua kali denting bel, seorang penjaga mengantuk menyambutnya. "Tuan muda... ada apa dengan tuan muda?" katanya panik.

"Tidur."

Penjaga itu mendesah lega. Menjulurkan tangan. "Biar aku yang membawanya, Tuan."

Naruto menjauhi tangan penjaga itu. "Tunjukkan saja di mana kamarnya."

Mengangguk, penjaga itu menggiring dari depan. Mereka bertiga bergegas menuju pintu masuk dalam keheningan.

Tiba-tiba saja, Naruto merasakan lagi pandangan seseorang di belakangannya. Ia menoleh cepat-cepat, bersumpah merasakan bagaimana lehernya berderak. Namun tidak seperti sebelumnya, tidak ada siapapun yang terlihat di sana.

Tidak juga di balik pohon gelap depan rumah besar itu.

"Tuan?"

Naruto tersentak, menoleh. Pintu ganda berwarna putih terbuka lebar menunggu dirinya masuk. Ia mendesah. Tubuh Sasuke sedikit merosot dan hampir jatuh, ia menariknya lagi. Tidak begitu berat bobot tubuh pria itu, hanya saja ia merasakan sedikit perasaan tak nyaman.

Berpikir positif, Naruto mengabaikan rasa gelisahnya dan menyongsong pintu masuk dengan tergesa.

Tanpa sadar bahwa ada figur gelap yang menatap dari sudut yang berbeda.

* * *

Operasi hari kedua.

Mereka pergi ke kelab pelangi—kali ini benar-benar kelab khusus gay.

Dan Sasuke bebas tanpa ikat rambut. Ia menyangkal besar-besaran, dan dianggap Naruto sebagai tindakan pemberontakan level naik. Naruto itu bodoh atau apa, Sasuke merutuk. Jelas. Atasan macam ini tidak pantas memimpinnya.

Dari dulu ia membayangkan bahwa sosok Inspekturnya adalah seseorang yang tegas dan penuh wibawa—bukan laki-laki nekat dan suka seenaknya padanya.

Di hari kedua ini mereka kembali merangkum informasi. Tetap berlagak seperti sepasang kekasih yang hampir-hampir membuatnya muak. Anehnya, mereka tak mendapat informasi apapun di sana, dan memutuskan untuk ke motel kemarin. Di sana mereka tidak juga mendapatkan informasi pengunjung dengan mudah. Pihak motel tidak memberi data atau ciri-ciri mereka, seperti yang dilakukan pihak penyelenggara hotel lainnya.

 _Motto_ mereka; Pelanggan adalah yang harus dijaga kuat privasinya.

Klise.

Sasuke mendengus kesal.

Sementara Naruto hampir memecahkan kaca mobil.

Operasi hari kedua akhirnya dihentikan.

* * *

Pada operasi hari ketiga, tidak lebih baik.

Naruto menggerutu sepanjang jalan karena belum mendapatkan petunjuk lain. Mereka hanya berakhir di sebuah kelab bernama aneh; _Onions_. Tidak ada yang mencurigakan. Hanya pria homo nakal yang terus berusaha menggoda keduanya. Hebatnya pria homo kali ini benar-benar buas hingga mengejar kemanapun mereka pergi. Belum cukup, pria itu juga membuat mereka dikejar-kejar anjing liar karena tersesat di gang kecil sudut pabrik tua.

Mereka sangat malang.

Dan sialnya pria di balik pohon yang dicurigai Naruto malam lalu kembali muncul memata-matai. Hipotesa Naruto menguat karenanya, untuk itu operasi ketiga dihentikan demi keamanan diri.

* * *

Ini dia, operasi keempat.

Kali ini mereka menuju ke sebuah motel setelah berdiam lebih singkat di kelab sebelumnya.

Naruto mengaku di tengah hiruk pikuk kelab, ia melihat pria mencurigakan itu lagi. Wajahnya memang tak terlihat, terlebih hanya postur tubuh dan pakaian saja yang dapat diingatnya. Pria itu selalu memakai _coat_ sepanjang lutut yang kusut dan besar, topi rajut, dan sepatu _boot_ tinggi menyaruk celananya.

Berbeda dari sebelumnya, kali ini bukan pria itu yang mengawasi mereka, tetapi sebaliknya.

Ia melihat pria itu keluar dari kelab, menggunakan taksi dan pergi ke arah selatan.

Naruto terburu mengikuti dengan mobil, destinasi mereka berakhir di motel.

"Dia sendirian," bisik Naruto. Mereka menyembunyikan postur di balik dinding bangunan dimana pria mencurigakan itu masuk—sebuah _love hotel_. Dari sisi kanan, Sasuke melihat papan besar bertuliskan; _The Black Beaver._

" _Love hotel._ " Sasuke bergumam. "Apakah dia membuat janji dengan seseorang di sini?"

"Ayo."

Naruto menepuk bahu Sasuke dan mendahului masuk ke dalam. Sebelum benar-benar masuk, mereka bersembunyi di balik tembok marmer dekat pintu kaca. Mengintip.

Dari semua motel yang tercatat dekat dengan lokasi pembunuhan, memang sebagian memiliki bangunan sekadarnya. Gedung kecil, _lobby_ tiga perempat dan meja resepsionis yang serupa loket tiket pesawat yang di sebelah kirinya terdapat jalan menuju lorong remang. Terkesan kuno dengan lampu geometris yang berjajar di dinding-dinding lorong.

Hanya satu yang sama dari motel-motel itu; bernuansa merah muda.

" _Rest or stay?"_ Suara wanita dari loket. Pria itu sepertinya menjawab, namun suaranya tidak terdengar. Sesaat setelah itu, pria itu mendapatkan kuncinya dan berbalik ke kiri menuju lorong.

Naruto dan Sasuke melompat menuju loket. Mereka mendapat pertanyaan yang sama. Akan tetapi Naruto mengirim pertanyaan lain, "Pria yang tadi itu... apakah dia sendiri?"

Wanita itu tampak mencurigai Naruto. "Ya."

"Apakah dia sering datang kemari?"

"Bukan kewenangan kami untuk memberi tahu informasi pengunjung, _sir_."

Sudah kuduga, pikir Naruto. Ia menatap Sasuke sesaat—mempertimbangkan apa yang harus ia lakukan selanjutnya.

" _Rest or stay?"_ ulang wanita itu.

 _"Stay."_

 _"Rest."_

Jawaban itu mengudara bersamaan.

"Apa yang kau katakan, sayang? Kita akan menginap semalam di sini, bukan?" kata Naruto, dengan gigi bergemeretak saat menatap Sasuke.

"Baiklah. _Stay_." Sasuke mendesah. "Aku duluan."

Kemudian ia berlari menuju lorong yang dimasuki pria mencurigakan tadi. Tampaknya ia tak kehilangan jejak pria itu. Sosoknya berjalan dengan lambat sehingga membuat Sasuke terus menerus menyelip pada lekukan koridor agar tak ketahuan.

Setelah beberapa saat, pria itu berhenti di ujung lorong. Memasukkan kunci ke dalam lubang dan mendorong pintu masuk.

Sasuke melihat sekeliling. Hari masih sangat dini untuk matahari, terlalu malam untuk terjaga. Setiap pintu kamar di lorong itu tertutup rapat. Ia menduga-duga berapa pasangan yang menginap di tempat ini. Apa kamar yang lain kosong?

"Ssst!" Naruto muncul di sudut berbeda, melambaikan kunci.

Sasuke berlari kecil menghampirinya. "Dimana kamar kita?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat dada Naruto linu. Rasanya aneh. "102. Di sini."

Ruangan itu tepat di samping kanan mereka. Naruto buru-buru membuka pintunya sambil bertanya cepat, "Dimana pria itu?"

Sasuke menghitung sejenak. "Empat kamar dari sini. Sebelah kiri."

"Oke."

Naruto menubruk kasur, merebah sambil memeriksa catatannya. Sedangkan Sasuke memeriksa kamar secara lebih perlahan. Kamar itu tidak lebih besar dari kamarnya di rumah; memiliki beberapa kasur lantai yang diletakkan bersampingan dan ruangan dikelilingi oleh cermin. Dari pada kamar, Sasuke merasa tempat itu lebih seperti ruang _gym_.

"Apa gunanya cermin-cermin ini?" gumam Sasuke sambil berkaca.

"Apa lagi? Melihat tubuh kita ketika bercinta."

" _Kita_ tidak akan bercinta."

Naruto bangun, menunjuk Sasuke dengan _note_ nya. "Siapa yang bilang kita akan bercinta, _Teme_?! Itu adalah kata yang kugunakan sebagai perumpamaan."

Sasuke memutar bola mata. "Gunakanlah perumpamaan selain kata 'kita'."

"Jangan mengaturku!"

Keheningan menyelimuti beberapa saat lamanya. Sasuke telah begitu tidak sopan, pikirnya, tetapi tampaknya pria itu tidak merasakan bahwa sudah berlaku melenceng. Dan jelas bahwa kegiatan mereka empat hari ini membuat Naruto mengerti kalau Sasuke tidak sepenuhnya peduli dengan remeh temeh mengenai jabatan.

Apa yang dia pikirkan tentangku? Aku bisa memecatnya kalau aku mau, gerutunya.

"Bagaimana cara kita mengawasinya?" Naruto menatap langit-langit kamar, bergumam pada dirinya sendiri.

"Aku akan keluar memeriksa," tukas Sasuke. Namun begitu ia berdiri Naruto mencegah. Menurutnya sangat beresiko dan mengundang kecurigaan.

Lagipula, jika Sasuke keluar sekarang, apa yang akan ditemukannya? Hanya kamar tertutup rapat.

"Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Sasuke menatap ujung kemeja Naruto yang mengerut—berbeda dengan bagian atasnya.

"Pesanlah minuman."

Ia menatap pria itu, tapi pikirannya menerawang.

"Ruangan ini sangat panas."

Dan Naruto tidak berbohong. Ia merasa panas dan gerah. Jantungnya berdegup dengan tempo yang lebih cepat. Gerak gerik Sasuke mulai melambat di matanya. Sebelumnya ia tidak merasakan panas, tetapi sesaat kemudian ia mulai merasa gerah.

"Panas sekali," katanya, mengedip.

Sasuke mengangkat gagang telepon. "Baiklah, akan aku pesankan."

"Ya."

Naruto mencubit pipinya, mengerang karena rasa sakit yang nyata. Kepalanya seperti berputar, hingga perutnya ikut merasakan pergolakan yang kuat. Kapan terakhir kali ia merasa panas seperti ini? Panas ini lain. Bergejolak dan menggelegak. Sial.

"Aku masih normal melihat wanita seksi beberapa hari yang lalu." Ia bergumam, melipat kakinya. Gradasi warna _pink_ berpendar di seluruh ruangan seperti mengolok. Dahinya berkeringat.

Ketika ia melihat pantulan Sasuke di cermin, pria itu tengah melamun. Satu kakinya menunggang kaki yang lain, sikunya menyangga dagu, mulutnya mengembung dan mengempis. Naruto tidak berbohong, pandangannya tak bergulir barang sejenak.

Sesaat kemudian ruangan diketuk dari luar. Sasuke buru-buru membuka pintu. Mata Naruto mengikuti gerakannya, dan berlabuh pada satu-satunya pintu berjarak dua meter darinya. Motel ini memang murahan—dan ketika dibilang seperti itu, maka itu artinya adalah yang sebenarnya.

Seorang pria dengan kemeja putih dan _vest_ hitam terlihat. Tersenyum dan mengucap beberapa minuman yang mereka pesan. Sasuke mengambilnya. Ia menjulurkan kepala melongok ke sudut koridor ketika pelayan itu pergi.

Pintu tertutup. Semua hening.

Ia kembali ke dalam.

Mata Naruto tak lepas.

"Inspektur?" panggilnya. Naruto pura-pura baru melirik. "Tidak ada tanda apapun."

Naruto mengambil minumannya. "Kita pikirkan cara lain."

Pendingin ruangan mengeluarkan suara angin. Berdesis berkali-kali seperti ban kehilangan udara.

Sasuke menyandar pada sofa, menatap gelasnya sekilas. "Kenapa kau yakin bahwa pria itu adalah pelaku yang kita cari?" tanyanya pada Naruto.

"Pria itu beberapa kali mengawasi kita. Ciri-cirinya sama persis dengan yang dikatakan Zabuza."

Sasuke membuka mulut seperti hendak mengatakan sesuatu, tapi tidak ada yang diucapkannya.

"Kau takut?" Naruto melirik. "Ada polisi yang menjaga kita di luar sana."

"Tidak... hanya cemas."

Naruto diam saja.

Sepuluh menit berlalu tanpa ada yang berkata. Gelas di tangan Naruto habis sebagian dengan cepat. Ia meneguknya lagi hingga tersisa sedikit. Ada rasa aneh di lidahnya, rasa yang agak membakar juga di dalam tubuhnya. Diam-diam Sasuke melirik, menaruh kecemasan.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya.

"Mmh." Naruto memeriksa catatannya, bermaksud mengalihkan rasa aneh dalam tubuhnya. "Aku merasa mual."

"Kau sakit?"

Naruto menegakkan kepala. "Tidak."

"Kau terlalu banyak minum saat di kelab."

"Dua gelas."

Satu teguk masuk dalam tenggorokan Sasuke, mengalirkan rasa dingin. "Ya, dengan kadar alkohol tinggi," katanya.

"Aku tidak tahu."

"Aku sudah memperingatkanmu, tapi kau tak mendengar."

Naruto sudah membuang jauh pandangannya saat berkata, "Berhenti sok pintar di depanku."

Gantian Sasuke yang menatap. "Aku tidak sok pintar!"

"Kau sok pintar, _Teme_!"

"Dan bagaimana kalau aku memang lebih pintar darimu?"

Naruto menggelengkan kepala. "Tidak, bukan hanya itu. Kau juga bermulut tajam, angkuh dan sangat percaya diri."

"Akui saja bahwa aku lebih pintar darimu," balas Sasuke.

Naruto meletakkan jus merah di tangannya ke lantai. Jus asam tidak bermutu itu diumpatnya dalam hati. Ia menyaruk kasur lantai, menghentak lantai dan menghampiri Sasuke—berdiri menjulang di depannya.

"Kau bawahan tidak sopan!"

"Kau atasan semena-mena!"

"Aku akan memecatmu!"

"Aku akan mengadu pada ayahku!"

Naruto tertawa geli, berguling demi meyakinkan kelucuannya. "Apa kau ini anak ayah? Dasar bawahan payah."

"Tarik kata-katamu, _Dobe_!"

"Berteriak lagi kalau berani, _Teme_!"

Grrrhhh.

Naruto menatap mata hitam di depannya beringas, begitupun sebaliknya.

Kalau diterka lebih lanjut, mungkin seseorang akan melihat kilatan mata mereka satu sama lain menyatu, dua tanduk menyembul di kepala, dan taring muncul di sudut mulut.

Sasuke melepas kontak pertama kali.

"Sekarang aku sadar kenapa kau memilihku untuk operasi ini? Kau gay, bukan?" tuduh Sasuke, menatap jus tomatnya dramatis.

"Apa?"

"Kau bernafsu saat melihatku."

"Apa kau bilang?!"

"Mengaku saja, _Inspektur Dobe_."

Kemarahan naik ke kepala Naruto secepat roket meluncur ke langit. Rasa pusing memutar otaknya lebih jauh dari itu. Semuanya mengabur dengan cepat. Bumi dua kali lebih buram ketika ia sadar. Tiba-tiba saja kepalanya sakit.

Kali ini ia berdiri lagi, sempoyongan. Ia memegang bahu Sasuke erat-erat hingga pria itu meringis.

"Lepaskan aku." Sasuke mendelik.

"Tidak akan."

"Kau mau melecehkanku?"

Suara Naruto tidak lebih dari racauan. "Kau berkata bahwa aku gay."

Jantung Sasuke bergedup cepat. "Lepas!"

Akan tetapi permohonan itu meluncur sia-sia ke udara.

Tubuhnya terdorong karena tangan Naruto dalam andil besar. Meski ia menahan, melawan, sofa terus bergeser hingga berdecit dengan tembok. Cengkeraman menguat. Tenaga pria ini kuda. Sasuke harusnya sudah tahu melihat betapa kekar lengannya.

Dan omong-omong kenapa ia didesak seperti ini?

"Inspektur?"

Hanya terbalas tatapan menusuk tak fokus.

"Bagaimana kalau aku benar-benar gay?" desis Naruto, kehilangan kontrol. Napasnya merebak panas bersamaan dengan sengat alkohol.

"Kau tidak gay." Sasuke mengelak, bertolakbelakang dengan tuduhannya semenit yang lalu.

"Aku gay." Naruto mendekati wajah Sasuke.

"Kau mabuk."

"Ya."

"Inspektur, hentikan!"

" _Naruto_ , bodoh!"

"Naruto... hentikan!"

" _Naruto sayang_ , bodoh!"

"Naruto say—dan kenapa aku harus menurutimu?!" Sasuke berdecih, terdesak makin kuat.

Seringai muncul pada sudut kiri bibir Naruto, melengkung dengan kemiringan yang menajam. Tubuh Sasuke mendingin. Fabrik sofa menekuk ke dalam ketika menambah beban kaki Naruto. Pria itu meletakkan lututnya di sela pahanya, mengirim rasa geli.

Sasuke menarik napas cepat, secepat jantungnya bertalu.

Sia-sia saja ketika mendorong Naruto menjauh, pria _blonde_ itu terus mendekatkan wajahnya sambil berseringai.

" _Dobe_! Kuperingatkan pada—"

Lepas sudah.

Bibir penuh nafsu mendarat padanya, menggigit, dan memaksa lidah masuk. Bibir tipis itu bergerak liar dalam iringan libido. Menghisap, mengulum, menyesap habis hingga terasa kebas.

Tangan Sasuke mendorong kuat dada Naruto susah payah. Jangankan lepas, bergerak sesenti saja tidak. Tenaga pria itu tidak main-main.

Ia merasakan sesuatu menubruk benda di antara pahanya hingga sempit. Menggesek berkali-kali meminta dimanja. Napas hangat dan memburu mengembus pipinya yang pucat mendingin. Ia mendorong lebih gencar, dan pria itu membalasnya lebih gencar lagi.

Di sela disorientasi dan usaha mengambil napas, ia berpikir cepat. Satu ide mendarat. Terburu-buru ia mengangkat lutut menuju spot yang tepat, hingga mereka tampak seperti menyatu. Ia tak mengapa jika itu bisa membuatnya cepat lepas. Maka, dalam hitungan satu dan dua, ia mengayunkan lutut itu, mendorong kuat.

"Ouch!" Naruto menjerit, jatuh, terguling di kasur. "Apa yang kau laku—Ouch!"

Udara di perut Naruto hilang tiba-tiba. Ia tersentak. Ia melihat Sasuke marah. Pria itu menduduki perutnya.

" _Get off, bastard_!"

" _Apologize to me and I will_."

" _Get your knee out of my stomach and I might_."

Dengusan dari Sasuke serupa ban bocor di telinga Naruto. Ia memilih untuk beranjak dari posisinya. Perlahan Naruto bisa merasakan udara di perut kembali terisi. Kepalanya seribu kali lebih sakit dari sebelumnya, terkulai lemah di kasur.

"Aduh, kepalaku."

Sasuke menggosok bibir, upaya menghilangkan bekas nafsu di sana. "Kau menciumku! Kembalikan ciumanku!"

"Apa kau ini bodoh?"

Sasuke mendengus lagi. Ia duduk kembali pada sofa dan melihat kaki. Ia berusaha setenang mungkin. Kali ini matanya tak mau lepas dari pria tak berdaya di kasur. Meski begitu, otaknya berpikir keras tentang apa yang terjadi.

Beberapa jam lalu, mereka memang pergi ke kelab. Naruto mabuk dan ia masih sadar. Tetapi sesaat sebelum ini, pria itu justru kehilangan kontrol dan bertanda-tanda mabuk berat.

"Kenapa kau menciumku..."

"Huh?"

Minuman asam di meja memancing kecurigaan Sasuke. Ia mengambil jus tomatnya yang masih utuh dan membaui permukaannya. Samar, hampir hilang, namun tercium bau lain.

"Minuman ini dicampur sesuatu," gumamnya, menatap Naruto yang menggeliat di bawah. "Sial! Perangsang?"

"Mmh." Naruto meracau.

Sasuke berlutut di samping pria itu, menariknya untuk duduk. Mencekik lehernya. "Inspektur, muntahkan!"

Naruto terbatuk dengan lidah menjulur dan mata berputar ke atas.

"Ayo! Cepat muntahkan, _Dobe_!"

"Vuanas."

"Bicara apa kau?!" Sasuke berkata kesal.

Naruto memukul tangan Sasuke di lehernya sambil mendelik. Sasuke tersentak, melepas tiba-tiba sehingga Naruto terjatuh berbaring.

"Kau mau membunuhku, ha?" bentak Naruto. "Ow, panas."

"Bagaimana cara menetralisirnya?"

"Apa? Penetrasi?" Naruto mengedip. Matanya tak fokus. Semua buram.

Sasuke menepuk jidat.

"Bukan, bodoh!" umpatnya, melirik gelas kosong. "Kau menghabiskan satu gelas penuh."

Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sofa. Gagang telepon di meja sudah ada dalam genggamannya. Kalau ia mengadu ke pihak motel sekarang, ia mungkin akan mendapatkan pelaku yang mencampur sesuatu di gelas mereka. Menangkapnya. Kalau perlu mencekiknya sampai jera.

Serius, meskipun ia benci pada atasan semena-menanya itu, tetapi ia punya tugas untuk melindunginya. Jika terjadi sesuatu padanya, ia akan mendapatkan masalah.

Ini mungkin hanya obat perangsang. Lalu bagaimana kalau minuman itu dicampur racun?

Dan masalah ciuman itu, apakah ia harus marah sekarang?

Ia melirik Naruto yang sedang memejamkan matanya erat. Bulir keringat mengalir di leher dan dahinya. Sasuke menduga-duga seberapa panas dalam tubuhnya karena efek itu. Apa itu benar-benar perangsang? Apa karena mabuk?

Sepertinya kedua hal itu sudah terjadi pada Naruto.

"Inspektur, kau baik-baik saja?"

Naruto melirik dengan mata sayu, tetapi tak menjawab. Keheningan janggal terjadi dalam beberapa saat. Kemudian Naruto mengambil posisi duduk, jarak mereka hampir nihil.

Ia menatap pria itu.

"Inspektu—"

Kalimat Sasuke tertahan, tangan Naruto mendarat di lehernya. Bobot tubuh menimpa padanya dengan berat dan Sasuke menjaga untuk tak jatuh. Jantungnya berdegup, berlomba dengan napasnya.

"Aku tak bisa menahannya," keluh Naruto, mengeratkan pelukannya.

Di saat seperti ini Sasuke bingung harus melakukan apa. Kalau efek perangsang bereaksi, ini wajar saja terjadi. Dan ia tak mungkin membiarkan bibirnya menjadi korban lagi.

Sasuke menatap Naruto sambil berpikir keras.

Apa?

Satu ide saja, ayo muncul.

"Sasuke," panggil Naruto di sela telinganya, "aku mau keluar." Wajahnya menunjukkan bahwa ia sangat tak nyaman. "Rasanya penuh."

Seperti tersengat aliran listrik, kali ini ide datang di kepalanya.

"Itu dia!"

Sasuke mendorong Naruto darinya, tetapi tetap memegang bahunya agar tak jatuh.

"Naruto, kau bisa keluar sendiri! Aku akan membawamu ke kamar mandi."

"Mana bisa, _Teme_!"

Tubuhnya terangkat, terhuyung dalam keseimbangan. Sasuke sempoyongan karena pegangannya yang lemah. Dalam hati mengutuk berat badan Naruto yang setara dengan kerbau hamil.

"Bisa!" Sasuke berteriak, melompat, berlari secepat mungkin sampai kamar mandi. "Aku akan mengambil sabun."

Ia meletakkan tubuh Naruto di atas toilet, lalu menghidupkan air dalam _bathtub_ —hanya terdapat air dingin dalam kucurannya. Setelah membiarkannya sesaat, Sasuke mengambil handuk dan baru setelah itu mencari sabun.

Dan ia baru mendapatkan benda itu dalam kabinet yang tergantung di tembok. Sabun itu masih baru dan terbungkus. Saat terbuka, warna hijau yang nampak, wanginya seperti campuran floral.

Ia meletakkannya di tangan Naruto.

Pria itu menatapnya letih. "Apa ini?"

"Sabun."

Naruto tak menjawab, mendengus.

"Lakukan dengan cepat. Aku akan mengambilkan air minum untukmu." Sasuke melesat keluar kamar mandi.

"Bagaimana aku bisa keluar hanya dengan sabun?!"

Suara Sasuke terdengar menjauh. "Kau bisa!" Lalu disusul debam pintu. Dan keheningan solid yang terjadi dalam kamar.

" _Teme_! Jangan pergi sendiri!"

Dijawab keheningan.

* * *

"Halo, ada orang?"

Sasuke mengetuk loket berkali-kali, tetapi tidak ada jawaban. Ia melihat lubang kecil dimana petugas motel biasa memberikan kunci. Ruangan di dalam loket gelap. Tidak ada tanda-tanda ada orang.

Ia melirik jam yang masih melingkar di tangannya. Dini hari. Tiga jam lagi matahari baru terbit.

Bagus sekali.

Sekarang biarkan ia merutuk keras-keras dalam hati. Ekspektasinya tentang motel ini benar. Dari tingkat penilaian tempat ini di bawah _standart_. Pelayanan yang sangat buruk dan bangunan yang tidak terawat layaknya sarang tikus.

Motel macam apa ini?

Siapa yang akan berkunjung kemari—kecuali dirinya dan pria mencurigakan itu?

Dan berbicara soal pria mencurigakan, Sasuke melihat sekeliling, tiba-tiba merasakan sepasang mata mengawasinya. Tempatnya berada saat ini sepi; beberapa lampu sudah mati, dan ketiadaan _security_ jaga.

Tidak terlihat seorang pun di sana—apalagi yang mengawasinya.

Mendesah, Sasuke membuka langkah untuk kembali ke kamar. Dalam dua langkah saja seperti ada yang beban yang memberat di kaki, padahal degup jantung bertalu menyuruh untuk cepat pergi.

Ketika berlalu, ia melirik sekilas ke belakang dan melihat seorang pria besar dengan _coat_ hitam sedang bersandar pada dinding _lobby_ , menatap ke arahnya. Sasuke merasa terbius; _blank_.

Pria itu mengambil jarak mendekat dan mencengkeram lengannya tiba-tiba.

Sasuke komat-kamit, tersadar, sebelum menarik diri.

Gagal.

Ini adalah fase panas dingin yang mungkin dialami para korban intimidasi. Mereka mengkeret seperti tikus yang dihadapkan dengan taring beringas anjing.

"Kaum sampah," desis pria itu, giginya bergemeretak marah. "Apa yang kau lakukan di tempat ini?"

 **TBC...**

* * *

 _Info kecil: Polisi Prefektur di Jepang setara dengan Polda di Indonesia._

 _AN: Gagal bikin 1 part, chap 2 (yang merupakan ending) akan di post secepatnya, semoga besok atau lusa atau besoknya lusa pokoknya sebelum tgl 30. Untuk kesalahan jabatan kepolisian dan lain-lain, kalau ada, harap diingatkan._

 _Happy birthday, Sasuke sayang *-*/_

 _23/7/2016_

 _Review?_


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer:_

 **Naruto** **© Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Undercover © liaprimadonna**

* * *

 _AN: OOC Both Narusasu  
_

* * *

"Siapa kau?" tanya Sasuke pada pria yang tiba-tiba mencekalnya.

"Pembasmi kaum sampah seperti kalian."

Sasuke mendelik. Suara dalam kepalanya berkata bahwa ia dalam bahaya.

Ia segera menarik tangannya lagi. Gagal.

Ia mencoba lagi, kali ini lebih keras. Tetap gagal. Hanya rasa sakit mencubit yang terus dirasakan pada tangannya setiap kali mencoba melepaskan diri.

Dari dekat ia bisa melihat jelas wajah pria itu; rambut putih, berkulit cokelat, keriput, kumis putih yang tak terlalu tebal, dan tatto dua garis biru di pipi kiri. Selain itu, ia bisa merasakan bagaimana kuat dan kekarnya otot yang ada di balik _coat-_ nya.

Jika pria ini yang dimaksud Zabuza tempo lalu—dan merupakan target mereka—berarti tak salah lagi. Dua kemungkinan itu masuk akal jika disambung dengan hasil penyelidikan kasus beberapa hari ini.

Satu pukulan mendarat di rahang Sasuke. Keseimbangannya goyah dan pria itu menariknya dengan kasar.

"Lepaskan aku!" Sasuke berseru, melirik khawatir pada tempat sepi dan remang itu.

Pria itu mendesaknya ke tembok hingga tubuhnya ngilu terhantam batu. "Memohonlah. Memohonlah seperti ini saat aku merusak analmu yang sempit itu nanti."

Sasuke menyalak. "Kau—"

"Sasuke!"

Suara Naruto terdengar dari jauh, sosoknya nampak berlari mendekat.

Satu tendangan dilayangkan Naruto ke perut pria besar itu. Pegangannya pada Sasuke lepas.

Dengan cepat Naruto berdiri di depan Sasuke dengan gestur protektif. Satu langkah ia maju, memasang kuda-kuda. Sesaat kemudian memulai perkelahian sesama lelaki besar dengan pria itu. Sasuke panik, memutuskan untuk keluar _lobby_ dan mencari bantuan.

Setelah beberapa kali berteriak, dua orang berpakaian santai berlari cepat ke arahnya—orang yang sangat Sasuke kenal.

"Uchiha- _san_?"

Sasuke menggeleng, menunjuk ke dalam motel. Dari kaca _lobby_ tampak Naruto sedang berkelahi dengan seorang pria. Dua polisi itu berlari menyosong masuk.

"Hei, berhenti kalian!" Kedua polisi yang menjadi _bodyguard_ dalam operasi ini berteriak, melerai.

Mendengar suara, pria asing itu mendorong jatuh Naruto. Ia tak menunjukkan sedikitpun rasa takut. Sebaliknya, ia menyeringai ke arah Sasuke sebelum melarikan diri dengan cepat ke mobilnya.

"Sial! Jangan lari kau!" Naruto berdiri, namun Sasuke menahannya.

"Ins—"

"Tidak apa-apa." Naruto memotong, melihat mobil melaju di pelataran dengan ugal. Kemudian melirik dua bawahannya. "Catat nomor mobilnya. Laporkan segera padaku. Jika bisa, tolong kejar sampai kemana dia akan pergi."

"Siap." Seorang polisi menjawab, Sasuke mengenalnya sebagai Inuzuka Kiba, seorang polisi patroli. Ia melihat dua polisi itu melesat ke mobil mereka. Melaju dengan kecepatan angin. Ia segera menghampiri Naruto.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Naruto, menatapnya.

Sasuke mengangguk pelan. "Ya," katanya sambil mengusap pipinya. "Tidak apa-apa."

Tinjuan Naruto memukul telapak tangannya yang lain. Lalu ia menggunakan sebelah tangannya untuk mendekap jemari Sasuke. Rasa bergetar masih terasa ke seluruh sendinya.

"Aku datang di saat yang tepat," desahnya.

Sasuke diam saja.

"Tidak salah lagi. Itu adalah pria yang sama. Dia target kita."

Sasuke _blank_ , masih sedikit _shock_ , separuh ruhnya seperti melayang jauh dari raganya.

Saat pegangan Naruto menguat, ia merasakan kembali kehidupan datang pada tubuhnya yang kaku.

"Kiba dan Shino akan memberi informasi segera. Sekarang sebaiknya kita kembali ke kamar dan menenangkan diri."

Sasuke mengangguk. Naruto menggiringnya dengan agak sempoyongan. Pria itu masih mabuk. Mereka bergandengan tanpa berniat untuk melepaskan diri. Jemari yang saling bertaut itu tak peduli status apa yang disandang mereka saat ini.

Sasuke sadar tangan itu membuatnya nyaman.

* * *

"Mobil itu pemilik seorang pekerja kasar bernama Bee—orang-orang menyebutnya Killer Bee. Dia seorang pria asing keturunan Jepang dan Turki. Menurut keterangan, dia merupakan seorang pria duda yang ditinggal lari istrinya."

Naruto memijat pelipisnya, suara Kiba pada sambungan telepon terdengar jernih dan bersih. Selain angin, sepertinya terdengar suara gemerasak plastik yang tidak terlalu menganggu.

"Dimana dia tinggal?"

"Menurut data kependudukan, dia tinggal di dekat pelabuhan kota sebelah timur Konoha. Tidak terlalu jauh, kira-kira 100 meter dari sana. Dia tinggal di pemukiman kumuh yang kabarnya akan digusur tiga bulan lagi untuk memperluas jaringan proyek."

"Kau berhasil menangkapnya?"

Diam sesaat, sebelum suara Kiba kembali terdengar. "Maaf, Inspektur, kami kehilangan jejak."

"Baiklah. Terus cari, dan jangan lengah."

Sambungan terputus.

Naruto menyandar pada sofa dengan kepala yang sepenuhnya terkulai. Sesekali ia mengambil napas pendek, membuangnya secara panjang. Jantungnya masih bertalu. Geramnya hati masih mencucuk hingga ia ingin melempar sesuatu ke cermin hingga pecah.

Rasa panas di tubuhnya masih ada. Meskipun ia mencoba menolak rasa haus tubuhnya, namun ia sepenuhnya tidak bisa menahan. Saat menatap Sasuke, gelora panas itu kembali muncul. Menggeliat seperti permukaan larva yang panas.

Sasuke menatapnya dengan penuh tanya. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Gantian pria itu balik menatap. "Ya," katanya. "Sedikit sesak."

Sasuke diam.

Naruto menghela napas.

"Penyelidik sedang mengumpulkan informasi. Dia adalah warga negara asing."

"Aku tahu," Sasuke menerawang ke depan, mengingat-ingat. "Dia terlihat seperti turis."

Hening.

Di mata Naruto, Sasuke terlihat jauh lebih dari sekedar pemuas nafsunya. Mungkin pria itu akan memberikannya lebih kalau ia memohon. Kapan terakhir kali ia melihat pria semenarik ini?

Sasuke tampan, Naruto tidak berbohong, ia suka pria itu.

Sadar dengan pikirannya, ia menggeleng. Mengabaikan sesak, panas, dan gelora libidonya.

"Naruto, kapan kita _check out_?"

Naruto menatapnya dengan mulut mengatup, sebelum akhirnya digigit seolah sedang berpikir. Akhirnya, ia melihat jam tangannya memperkirakan waktu, kemudian berkata, "Siang ini. Aku masih harus menyelidiki motel ini."

"Baiklah."

Sambil menarik selimut ke tubuhnya, Sasuke berbalik. Menggulung tubuhnya seperti bola. Matanya tertutup rapat.

Sementara Naruto mulai bertekuk dengan ketidakberdayaannya. Kulitnya terasa haus disentuh sesaat melihat leher porselen yang terbuka di depannya. Ia menyaruk kasur, duduk di belakang Sasuke. Dengan tangan terjulur, bahu itu diraihnya, memutar tubuh hingga seraut wajah bingung nampak.

"Inspektur?" Sasuke mengerutkan alis.

Naruto menahan dagunya sesaat. Lalu mendorong tubuh itu lagi ke samping, membelakanginya. Di baliknya, mata Sasuke membulat maksimum, sedikit dibumbui kebingungan.

Cakar Naruto mengoyak selimut yang ditariknya erat-erat secara tiba-tiba.

"Errr... Naruto?"

Sasuke tahu percuma memanggil, pria itu dikuasai iblis perangsang. Kesadarannya tidak mungkin hilang, tapi apakah Naruto tidak bisa menempatkan diri? Lihat dimana mereka berada.

— _love hotel_.

Mereka di _love hotel_ , dan begitulah fungsi tempat ini; saling koyak baju.

" _Shit_." Memaki, Sasuke bangkit duduk. " _Dobe_ , kau sadar atau tidak?!"

"Tidak. Sesak."

Kain selimut koyak lagi. Jika mereka dituntut ganti rugi, Sasuke akan komplain tentang tipisnya benda itu.

Mata Sasuke bergulir pada tonjolan penuh selangkangan si _blonde_. Mendengus.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengan sabun tadi?" tanya Sasuke, lebih kepada mengumpat.

"Tidak cukup."

Naruto menggeliat, Sasuke menahan kedua tangannya.

"Aku akan membawamu ke kamar mandi lagi."

"Khh—beri aku lubang saja."

"Lubang kloset?"

"Lubang hidung," balasnya, mendelik dengan mata tak fokus. "—dimana otakmu, ha? Kalau juniorku bisa masuk lubang hidungmu, sini berikan!"

"Dasar tak punya selera humor."

"Humor tak semengerikan itu jika kau tidak menyuruhku bersetubuh dengan kloset."

Sasuke mendengus. "Kau bilang lubang. Aku memberimu yang besar—kloset."

Cekalan itu dilepas, Naruto menjatuhkan tubuh pada Sasuke. Mereka terjatuh berdua. Sasuke hampir mengeluh saat mendapat tekanan berat di atasnya, namun hanya sesaat karena Naruto segera menggunakan dua tangannya untuk menahan berat tubuh.

Mereka saling bertatapan.

Biru dan hitam.

Naruto meraih wajah Sasuke dengan jarinya. Mengusap dengan gerakan lembut. Ia suka dengan wajah itu—tampan, pria itu sangat tampan.

"Menyingkir, _Dobe_!"

Sasuke mencoba bangun mendorong dada Naruto di atasnya. Namun Naruto balas mendorongnya, menahan tubuh Sasuke dengan satu lengan penuh.

Naruto positif memerangkap tubuhnya dengan satu tangan di dada. Mata biru di depannya menggelap dan seperti nyaris tertutup. Napas hangat menerpa pelan wajahnya yang pucat.

Ada bau yang tercium di hidung, Sasuke menerka, alkohol.

Ia hampir lupa kalau Naruto terangsang dan mabuk. Pria itu tidak seratus persen.

Sasuke menggelinjang saat sebuah kepala menyelinap ke lehernya. Disusul lidah merah panas yang memberi pijatan remang pada kulit sensitifnya di sana.

Naruto menjilatnya, menghisapnya dan jangan sampai ia—

"Ouch—jangan menggigitku!" keluh Sasuke, bergerak melepaskan diri.

Naruto menahan dua bahunya.

Jilat. Hisap. Gigit.

"Kuperingatkan pada—Nngh— _D-Dobe_ —Uh-uh."

Sebuah tangan melingkari lehernya. Kepalanya terangkat, dibenamkan ke dada, sementara ia merasakan hisapan lain di belakang leher.

"Kau bawahanku."

"Nnh."

"Kau milikku."

"Bukan berarti aku haru—"

"Kau harus!"

Kepala Sasuke mundur kegelian. Pucuknya menabrak cermin, hanya sentuhan ringan. Tangan kananlah yang sakit dicengkeram oleh Naruto.

Sasuke meringis, tak tahan. "Sakit. Ngh."

Naruto mengendurkan cengkeramannya. Kepalanya tegak, menatapnya. Mata biru itu berair seperti menahan kuat sakit di dalam yang menggerogoti.

Akan tetapi Sasuke tahu, itu bukan rasa sakit, melainkan gairah libido yang menggila.

Sasuke memaling muka. Naruto menarik dagunya kembali.

"Jangan alihkan matamu dariku," perintah Naruto, seperti biasanya mutlak.

Tangan Naruto lepas dari tubuhnya, merambat ke bawah dengan tubuh yang mengikuti. Selimutnya ditarik. Setelah itu yang Sasuke rasakan adalah celananya terbuka. Ketika hendak menahan, selangkangannya telah terbuka.

Sasuke tersendak. "Apa yang kau lakukan, bodoh?"

Dua tangan menutupi selangkangannya. Ia mendapat seringaian untuk pertanyaannya itu. Walaupun ia mendelik marah, Naruto terus mendekat.

"Paha yang bagus."

"Ha, terima kasih."

"Aku suka."

"Pada pahaku?"

"Padamu."

Sasuke bangga disukai Naruto. Serius. Ia merasakan itu.

Tapi Naruto mabuk, kan?

Mendengus, Sasuke meliuk menyingkir, berdiri dan tersandung dengan tidak elitnya ke lantai. Ia baru sadar bahwa celana masih menggantung di pergelangan kaki.

Tangan-tangan menangkap kakinya dari bawah. Tubuhnya diseret.

"Oh, jangan, menyeretku, kasar."

"Mmh."

Mungkin kau tak percaya ini, pria mabuk sangat buas daripada pria homo.

Beberapa saat yang lalu pria itu normal, apa ini hanya permainannya?

Sasuke mengambil bantal berbentuk hati di kasur, memukulkannya pada kepala Naruto. Pegangan itu lepas lagi.

Sasuke menutupi pahanya. "Jangan lihat!"

"Kemari. Layani aku."

"Bagunlah dari mimpi, idiot."

"Bangunkan aku."

Naruto menjatuhkan kepala, lipatan sikunya menjadi bantalan. Sementara bantal asli didekap di sela pahanya. Sasuke mengumpat. Tamu yang akan berkunjung ke kamar ini pasti tidak tahu kalau bantal itu diselangkangi pria mabuk.

Kalau begini caranya, Sasuke tak akan mau ke _love hotel_ lagi. Semua bantal pasti pernah mencium selangkangan.

Ya ampun.

Sasuke melempar selimut. "Kau tidak mabuk. Kau mempermainkanku."

Naruto jujur. "Ya."

"Menyingkir."

"Berikan aku lubang."

"Tidak akan."

"Sasuke, aku butuh pemuas," gumam Naruto, serius.

Raut wajahnya berubah drastis, kepalanya terkulai dengan mengawang lampu di plafon berwarna kuning remang. Wajahnya pucat pasi, mata berair, bibir tergigit.

"Sesak. Aku serius."

"Kenapa harus aku?"

"Khh," Naruto menutup matanya. Menolak nafsu. "Hanya ada kau."

Sasuke membersihkan kerongkongannya yang kering. Berdiri lagi, melepaskan celana secara utuh. Ia mendekat pada Naruto, menghalangi pria itu dari lampu. Selangkangannya adalah yang pertama kali Naruto lihat.

"Lakukan dengan cepat. Jangan kasar."

Naruto menyeringai. "Kau memberinya cuma-cuma?"

Wajah Sasuke merah tomat. "Tidak. Cepatlah sebelum aku berubah—"

Kalimat itu tak pernah selesai. Naruto menarik tangannya hingga ia jatuh terduduk. Menerjang tubuhnya dengan limpahan berat badannya lagi. Mencumbunya sembari melepas satu persatu gairah negatif yang penuh dalam kepalanya.

Naruto sudah sepenuhnya telanjang saat Sasuke melihat. Dadanya terbentuk apik dengan kotak-kotak berjumlah enam di perutnya. Dada pria itu bidang, keringat mengalir sampai meluncur ke bawah. Untuk sesaat Sasuke terbius; tahap awal kehilangan konsentrasi.

Lekuk tubuh Naruto tidak menipu, kuat dan menggairahkan.

Kemudian sesaat setelah itu, ia diterjang lagi.

Suangan erangan.

Geletakan cermin yang terbentur jari menyusul. Kaki mereka berpadu seperti menyatu, wajah penuh lenguhan. Dan Sasuke sadar bahwa ia pun membutuhkan ini. Meski tidak separah yang diinginkan Naruto.

Ia bersumpah membiarkan tangan Naruto menahan pinggulnya. Ia ditarik menungging, dipersiapkan untuk menerima sesuatu. Dan ia merasakannya—sakit dan perih.

Lalu ia merintih kuat-kuat. "Nnh, sakit."

"S-Sempit, bodoh."

Dan Sasuke mengerang lebih kuat lagi setelahnya.

* * *

Dalam keadaan setengah mengantuk, Sasuke mendengar kait kunci terbuka. Tubuhnya terlalu pegal dan sakit untuk sekadar menengok, ia memilih kukuh dalam posisi itu beberapa saat. Sudah beberapa menit lamanya ia tidak merasakan keberadaan atasannya. Apakah itu Naruto?

Ngomong-ngomong soal Naruto, ini hal yang memalukan yang terjadi padanya.

Pemuas nafsu. Ya, Naruto mengatainya seperti itu. Mengikis semua rasa hormat sebagaimana mereka melakukan persetubuhan itu di ranjang. Mungkin bagi Naruto ini adalah jalan satu-satunya melepas liarnya libido yang menggila dalam dirinya—Sasuke hanya menjadi bahan ekperimen.

Sasuke bilang ini seperti sebuah responsibilitas. Sementara Naruto bilang ini adalah pemuas nafsu.

Apa yang bisa dilakukan untuk membantu pria terangsang agar terbebas?

Memuaskan nafsunya, bukan?

Ya, Sasuke melakukan itu. Ia terus membisiki dirinya bahwa ini hanya bantuan.

Mereka akan melupakannya setelah pekerjaan ini selesai.

Saat tapak kaki masih terdengar, ia membuka selimut yang membungkus tubuh. Meraba meja kecil di dekatnya untuk menyalakan lampu. Kamar sudah gelap dan bahkan ia tak sadar kapan Naruto mematikannya.

"Naruto, kau kah itu?"

Kamar terang benderang satu detik setelah saklar ditekan. Sasuke menyipitkan matanya akibat sinar lampu yang langsung mengarah padanya. Dan ia merasakan seseorang mendekat.

"Na—"

"Diam," potong sebuah suara. Sasuke tak mengenalinya, itu bukan Naruto.

Ketika ia mendongak, ada sesuatu yang dingin di lehernya. Sebelum sempat bereaksi dengan situasi, sebuah tangan telah menarik sejumput rambutnya, mengirim rasa sakit di setiap akar kepala.

Sasuke membuka matanya lebar-lebar.

Pria asing... lagi.

Berbeda dari pria yang menyerangnya di _lobby_ beberapa saat lalu.

Apa maksudnya ini?

"Sasuke, kau memanggilku?" Suara Naruto terdengar, sosoknya keluar dengan rambut basah dan handuk di tangan. Begitu mata mereka bersinggungan, pria _blonde_ itu membeku.

Kalau pikiran mereka diutarakan, mungkin akan menjadi deret kalimat yang sama. Pria ini, pria yang berbeda dengan yang tadi. Dan Naruto juga berpikiran seperti itu.

Ia melintasi kasur, mengangkat tangan.

Ini bukan saatnya bertindak gegabah. Naruto telah melihat ketakutan di mata Sasuke, juga pisau yang terus mengancam di lehernya. Ini berarti desakan. Benar, ia tidak boleh gegabah. "Oke," katanya pelan, maju. "Baiklah." Ia menatap pria itu. "Tolong jangan sakiti dia."

Senyum menyeringai menghiasi wajah pria itu.

Naruto mencatat cepat detail-detail kecil yang ia lihat; pria itu bertubuh tinggi, kulit keabuan, gigi-gigi yang meruncing, pipi yang terdapat banyak goresan terutama kedua pipi dan dahinya. Pria ini lebih seperti kloning manusia dan hiu.

Operasi wajah menyerupai hewan bukan hal baru bagi Naruto, ia pernah melihatnya di luar negeri. Apakah pria ini salah satunya?

"Oke, Bung, lepaskan dia," lanjutnya, maju perlahan-lahan sambil memberi gestur menyerah. "Kau boleh membunuhku, tapi tolong jangan sakiti dia."

Pria itu tertawa, tertawa terus dengan keras, sebelum akhirnya menatap Naruto. "Kau sama dengannya. Kalian menjijikkan." Ia mendesis. "Kalian ditakdirkan untuk mati. Apa kau pikir aku akan membiarkan satu dari kalian hidup? Lucu sekali."

Kepalan tangan Naruto menguat. Pistol yang ada dalam kantung celananya mulai mengolok. Satu kakinya mundur, berusaha untuk menyamarkan tonjolan di kantungnya.

Naruto tak melepaskan matanya, bahkan ia melihat pisau itu bergerak turun.

Gawat, pikirnya. Pisau itu mengayun cepat dengan suara sobekan kain yang mengudara. Naruto menutup mata, menulikan teriakan Sasuke sesaat.

"Tolong, lepaskan dia. Jangan menyakitinya." Naruto memohon.

Sasuke menggemeretakkan gigi saat rasa sakit tidak juga hilang. Darah mengalir perlahan membasahi lengannya hingga jatuh ke lantai.

Ia menggeleng. "Naruto, cukup. Dia tidak akan mendengarkanmu."

Naruto menatap bawahannya sesaat, sebelum kembali pada pria itu. Pisau yang sebelumnya merobek lengan Sasuke, kini terhunus padanya. "Kau harus mendengar apa yang dikatakan pacarmu," katanya, "atau aku akan menyakitinya lagi."

Kalimat itu membuat Naruto marah.

"Kalau aku tidak mau?"

"Kau akan menyesal, tolol. Aku tidak suka main-main denganmu."

Sasuke menjerit, ia kembali digores pada lengan yang sama. Rasa sakitnya berbeda, dan ini jauh lebih sakit. Saat pisau itu mengayun lagi, Naruto tersentak, melompat pada pria itu tanpa pikir panjang.

Mereka bertiga jatuh ke kasur bersamaan.

Sasuke melompat menjauh spontan.

Tak melewatkan kesempatan sedikit pun, Naruto mencengkeram lengan pria itu dengan erat. Ia melirik Sasuke, memastikannya aman, sebelum berteriak, "Hubungi bantuan!"

Sasuke mengambil ponsel, menekan layarnya terburu-buru. Sambungan dengan nama Kiba adalah yang pertama kali terlintas. Naruto menyuruhnya untuk menyimpan nomor telepon polisi itu kemarin.

"Ayo! Ayo!"

Udara di sekitar kamar memanas hingga membuatnya berkeringat. Setiap pergerakannya, Sasuke merasakan sakit di lengannya.

Ia terburu-buru.

Naruto masih menahan pria itu dengan kedua tangannya.

"Hal—"

Tiba-tiba saja, ponselnya terlempar kuat membentur tembok. Sasuke membelalak. Pria itu lepas dari Naruto dan mulai menghampirinya.

"Jangan bermain-main denganku," desis pria itu, mendekat.

" _Kau_ yang jangan bermain-main denganku!" Naruto membalas dan mendekap tubuh pria itu dari belakang. Menarik mundur.

Mereka saling pukul.

Pergulatan sengit itu berlangsung lebih lama. Mereka berguling, menekan, menendang. Pisau di tangan seringkali menggores.

Sasuke melihat Naruto memukul kuat perut pria itu. Dan pria itu membalasnya lebih kuat. Naruto berteriak kesakitan. Terjatuh dan diinjak. Sasuke menduga pria besar itu mengincar tulang rusuk atasannya.

Dalam kurun waktu singkat, pertarungan mulai tak seimbang, Naruto terkulai di bawah dengan lemah. Sasuke pikir Naruto akan mati, tapi pria itu mentackle kaki musuh dengan lihai dan membuatnya jatuh. Posisi terbalik.

Naruto memukul wajahnya berkali-kali.

Posisi dibalik lagi dan pria itu di atas.

Wajah Naruto membiru, ia dicekik.

Buru-buru, Sasuke menjangkau ponselnya. Layarnya retak. Beberapa kali ia mencoba benda itu, monitornya sudah mati total. Adrenalinnya berpacu seperti kecepatan mobil balap. Jantungnya berdegup. Satu-satunya yang seperti ingin mendobrak pertahanannya.

Di kamar itu ada sambungan telepon, sayangnya hanya tersambung untuk interkom, benda itu tidak berguna.

Berpikir dengan cepat, ia merangsek mendekat. Guci colongan diraihnya dengan cepat dari sudut. Benda itu menyisihkan debu rokok dari lubangnya. Ia mengumpat sebentar.

Dasar motel murahan.

Sasuke menendang pria itu dari atas tubuh Naruto. Melempar guci di tangannya, walau sedikit meleset, namun berhasil melukai kepala pria itu sampai ia menjerit kesakitan. Benturan yang dramatis menghantam cermin hingga serentetan benda itu pecah.

Di sisi lain, Naruto mulai terbatuk-batuk saat mendapatkan udara. Lehernya agak kebas karena dicekik. Lalu, ia bangkit dengan cepat dan terhuyung. Merapat pada Sasuke.

"Ayo," Ia menarik tangan Sasuke. "Kita harus keluar dari sini."

Tiba-tiba saja, suara tembakan terdengar dan membekukan langkah mereka. Spontanitas, Naruto merogoh kantungnya. Pistolnya hilang.

Tidak, tepatnya berada di tangan pria itu sekarang.

"Mau lari?" Pria itu menggerakkan pistol, memutar tak tentu. Ada kilat lain di salah satu tangannya. Kunci kamar!

Sasuke berusaha bertahan dalam degup jantung tergila yang pernah ia rasakan. Jelas-jelas mereka terdesak. Pintu satu inchi tidak ada gunanya, meski ia bisa menggapainya.

Pria itu melangkah lagi, menciptakan ketakutan dalam setiap detik. Dengan sengaja ia memerlambat kakinya, seperti sengaja mengulur waktu. Sementara Sasuke berupaya fokus pada tangan Naruto yang menulis sesuatu dengan jari di telapak tangannya.

 _Kiri! Aku kanan!_

Kepala Naruto meneleng, kode lagi. Tanpa hitungan jari, Naruto melompat seperti yang pernah ia lakukan sebelumnya. Ia menargetkan tangan kanan pria itu dan mencekal pistolnya, mereka terjatuh berdua.

Menggunakan kaki kiri, ia menopang tubuh hingga terangkat, lalu melompat dengan kekuatan penuh. Mendarat di tempat sempurna.

Pria itu tersentak.

"Duduk di perut rasanya tidak buruk." Naruto mengerling. "Sasuke!"

Ketika menengok ke bawah, Sasuke melihat tangan kiri pria itu berusaha menyingirkan Naruto. Ia menginjak tangan kiri pria itu dan meraih kunci itu dengan cepat.

Pintu keluar di depannya. Kunci masuk pada lubang.

Namun belum sempat pintu terbuka, suara pecahan kaca terdengar menghantam sesuatu di balik bahunya. Saat ia menengok ke belakang, ia menemukan Naruto pingsan dengan kepala berdarah.

* * *

Hampir fajar dideru dingin angin pagi.

Sasuke digiring tanpa alas kaki menuju gudang. Untuk lokasi tepatnya ia tidak tahu. Hanya tercium bau tanah dan bercampur sampah. Selain itu remang dan kabur. Sesaat setelah pria itu berhasil membuat Naruto pingsan, atau mungkin mati, ia diseret paksa dengan todongan pistol.

Bukan masalah ia takut mati atau apa, Sasuke masih butuh hidup demi jenjang karir kepolisiannya. Jikalau Naruto belum mati, dan ia harap memang belum, itu artinya ia harus menyelamatkan atasannya itu terlebih dahulu.

"Kemana kau akan membawaku?" Sasuke bertanya, tanpa sedikit pun gentar.

"Ke surga, sayang."

Terjawab dengan suara yang menjijikkan.

Pria raven malang itu diseret masuk ke dalam ruangan gelap gulita dengan bau kayu basah kuat. Sasuke merasa menendang sesuatu di bawah; seperti kaleng atau seng. Lantai tidak rata dan ia beberapa kali tersandung sebelum akhirnya dibanting dengan kuat.

Sasuke mendesis sambil memertajam inderanya, meraba posisi sosok jahat itu.

"Nah, pria homo nakal," kata pria itu riang, "apa yang harus kita lakukan pertama kali?"

"Saling membunuh, mungkin?"

Tak ada jawaban.

Lampu minyak menyala hingga Sasuke menyipit. Ruangan menjadi terang benderang walau tidak sepenuhnya. Barulah ketika matanya benar-benar menerima cahaya itu, Sasuke melihat, melihat semuanya. Ia menebak ruangan itu sebagai gudang imajinasi menjijikkan.

Ratusan foto, potongan artikel surat kabar, jejak darah, pakaian berserakan, pisau, alat seks mainan—adalah benda-benda yang menumpuk di sana seperti sampah.

"Oh, baiklah," kata pria itu akhirnya, mendekat pada Sasuke setelah meraup sebuah tali. "Sebelum itu kita akan melakukan _foreplay_."

Sasuke melihat pria itu mendekat. Ia memaksa dirinya untuk mundur, pandangannya sedikit memburam karena remang.

Satu-satunya cara yang bisa ia pikirkan adalah memegang senjata dan melumpuhkan pria gila ini. Pandangannya jatuh kepada pisau yang tergeletak di kaki meja. Pisau itu berjarak cukup jauh, sedangkan luka di lengannya terus mengajukan protes saat ia bergerak.

"Mau lari kemana kau, huh?"

Mendadak Sasuke menemukan dirinya berhadap-hadapan dengan pria itu. Tembok di belakang mencekal pergerakannya.

Dalam waktu singkat, tangannya dicengkeram kuat ke belakang hingga ngilu. Tali-tali tambang membebatnya dan membuat rasa sakitnya makin bertambah.

"Aku punya keringanan untukmu," kata pria itu. "Aku akan melakukannya dengan pelan."

"Dasar psikopat keji!"

"Kisame."

Sasuke melirik, namun ekspresinya penuh tanya.

Pria itu menarik talinya kuat, membentuk simpul hingga Sasuke menjerit sakit. "Aku akan membuatmu menyebut namaku berkali-kali saat kita bermain. Ingat, Ki-sa-me."

"Dalam mimpimu."

"Mimpiku akan terwujud sebentar lagi."

Sasuke ditarik berdiri dan dibanting kedua kali dalam dipan kayu yang berderit. Ia berusaha menendang, tapi seolah pergerakannya sudah dibaca oleh pria itu hingga bisa menghindar.

Tanpa banyak kata, pria bernama Kisame itu menyerbu, mencekal kakinya sambil mengikatkan tali lain di sana.

"Lepaskan aku, brengsek!"

Namun pria itu hanya tertawa.

Tali terikat kuat di kakinya seperti yang mengikat tangannya. "Begini, manis," bisik pria itu, "aku tidak akan kasar kalau kau menurut."

Bahkan untuk pria homo mana pun, Sasuke tak akan menurutinya. Ia meludahi wajah pria itu. "Aku lebih suka mati," katanya jengkel.

Itu semua bohong, menginginkan kematian tak akan semenakutkan ini. Sasuke masih muda, dua puluh tiga tahun, _single_ —apa yang bisa diharapkan dari kematiannya? Ia belum merasakan banyak hal di dunia ini; jabatan tinggi karir kepolisiannya, menjadi kebanggan sang ayah, jatuh cinta—juga menikah.

Kisame tersenyum padanya dengan gigi terkatup rapat, dan melangkah maju menindihi tubuhnya.

Seluruh serat-serat kain yang dipakai Sasuke ditarik, perlahan-lahan robek. Kulit seputih susu miliknya memerah karena jeratan kencang. Pria itu menekan dadanya dan memaksanya berbaring.

"Hentikan!" Sasuke menggeliat. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan?!"

Suara berdecit dipan kayu tanpa empuknya kasur memperdaya Sasuke.

Pada saat ini Sasuke sungguh ingin mati. "T-Tunggu! Lepas! Lepas, brengsek!"

Seringai pria itu melebar. "Memohonlah, aku suka melihatmu memohon seperti itu."

Gigi Sasuke bergemeretak antara ngilu dan geli. Ia merasakan sesuatu yang basah menempeli dadanya dengan gerakan memutar. Seluruh darahnya lari di satu titik ketika mulut biadab pria itu menghisap, lalu digigitnya dengan gigi-giginya yang tajam.

"Naruto," gumamnya.

"Sebut namaku, bocah!"

"Tidak akan. Sampai mati pun."

Sasuke merasakannya—rasa sakit dirambutnya seperti tekstur karet yang mengikat helai. Namun ini lebih menyakitkan. Ia dipaksa mendongak, dan melihat wajah pria itu, ia bersumpah betapa bencinya ia dengan pria itu.

"Nah, mainan baruku," sapa Kisame dengan suara semanis gula, "sebentar lagi kau akan merasakan surga."

Sasuke mendelik. Ia mulai ketakutan.

Setiap kait yang terbuka dengan perlahan, semakin cepat detak jantung yang bertalu di dadanya. Meskipun ia berdoa dengan gencar dalam hati, ia tahu tidak akan ada yang datang untuknya. Ia tahu bahwa ia sendiri, harus berjuang sendiri, seperti apa yang biasa dilakukannya dalam mencari binar bangga di mata sang ayah. Begitu juga kali ini.

"Apa aku akan mati?" tanya Sasuke, sambil merasakan dingin di pahanya yang terbuka. Ia tak lagi tahu apa itu rasa malu.

"Ya." Tangan bekerja di bawah, si pria tak berhenti. "Kau akan mati."

Bunyi decit dipan bergeser membuat matanya mengedip. Tanpa diketahui pria itu, Sasuke menggulingkan badan mereka hingga jatuh ke bawah. Pria itu menjerit, kepala menabrak kaki meja. Dua kakinya menendang tubuh Sasuke dari atas tubuhnya hingga jatuh ke lantai.

Sesuai rencana, diam-diam Sasuke mengambil pisau di kaki meja. Ia menegaskan bahwa ia tidak berdaya dengan terus menatap pada langit-langit. Diam. Seperti patung.

Pria itu berdecih. Sasuke ditarik duduk.

Suara mengoceh pria itu berdengung di telinganya. Sementara fokusnya sendiri kembali pada pisau yang menggesek badan tali, sesekali mengiris tangannya hingga berdarah, ia berusaha untuk tidak merintih dan membuat pria itu curiga.

"Kau dengar tidak, hah?!" Suara pria itu berteriak, setelah itu kepalanya dibenturkan ke kaki meja dengan suara yang mengerikan. Lagi. Lagi. Kepalanya terus menerus dihantam.

Sasuke menatapnya ketika rambutnya ditarik lagi. Ia tak bersuara. Kepalanya sakit. Yang penting baginya adalah belitan di tangannya harus lepas.

Gesek. Gesek.

Kebisuan itu membuat sang penjahat iritasi. Ia mendorong tubuh Sasuke, berdiri menjauh. Pria itu tak peduli Sasuke menjerit kesakitan karena pisau yang menggores pinggang kirinya. Sasuke memaksa dirinya untuk duduk. Menggesek pisau itu di tali seolah tak kehabisan tenaga.

Matanya tak lepas dari pria itu, setiap pergerakannya.

Kisame kembali padanya beberapa saat kemudian, tangannya penuh dengan _sex toys_ yang kusam. Sasuke tak melewatkan apa-apa saja benda yang dibawa.

"Kau pasti lebih suka main ini," kata pria itu, tertarik dengan dimana mata Sasuke berlabuh. "Ini akan lebih nikmat."

"Menjijikkan!"

" _Kau_! Kau _lebih_ menjijikkan. Kau sama seperti mainan-mainanku yang lain."

Pria itu mengelap sebatang dildo dengan ujung bajunya. Sekilas nampak bekas mengering di ujung benda itu. Sasuke meneguk ludah, mengambil kesempatan untuk mengulur waktu.

"Kau membunuh mereka semua."

"Ya. Lalu kenapa?"

"Kau biadab. Apa salah mereka padamu?"

Sorot dingin itu menyapa wajah Sasuke sekilas, sebelum mengelap bendanya lagi. "Kaum sampah seperti kalian ditakdirkan untuk mati."

Sasuke pucat. Tali belum lepas dari tangannya, sedangkan pria itu selesai dengan dildo di tangan.

"Ayo, aku akan membuka celana dalammu."

Sasuke meludah lagi. Pria itu tertawa sambil mengusap ludah itu dari wajahnya.

"Membusuklah di neraka."

"Bersamamu," bisik pria itu, mendekat. Tangannya meraba paha Sasuke mengirim rasa remang. Lalu menariknya membuka.

Sasuke menutup mata, bersamaan dengan tali di tangannya lepas.

Sebelum segalanya terenggut, ia mendorong kepalanya hingga membentur kepala pria itu. Tangannya yang telah bebas menghunus pisau sementara Kisame menjerit marah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, bocah?!"

"Aku akan membunuhmu," balas Sasuke, membiarkan tangannya yang lain melepas tali di kakinya. "Jangan coba untuk mendekat."

Alis Kisame menukik. Wajahnya tak menunjukkan sedikitpun rasa takut. Hanya geli, seolah ditantang bocah sepuluh tahunan.

"Ayo, bunuh," tantangnya.

Tali di kaki lepas. Sasuke mundur.

Kisame tak melewatkan kesempatan itu untuk berdiam lagi. Mengetahui bahwa Sasuke akan kabur, ia segera menangkap kakinya. Sasuke jatuh dengan dada mendarat ke lantai dan menyebabkan pisaunya lepas dari tangan.

Lagi-lagi ia ditindih oleh penjahat itu. Posisinya kali ini tengkurap. Ia merasakan darah mengalir di pinggangnya saat pria itu menekan.

"Kau harus tahu dengan siapa kau bermain-main," desis Kisame, turun dari pinggangnya.

Sasuke tak sepenuhnya mendesah lega saat tubuhnya terguling hingga terlentang. Kisame menarik celana satu-satunya yang menempel di kakinya. Namun, saat itu pula tangan Sasuke berhasil meraih pisau dan menusuk lengan pria itu, kemudian ia melompat berdiri.

Suara jeritan mengaum seperti nyanyian serigala gunung. Sorot mata dingin segera menyapa matanya dengan menusuk. Disusul serbuan dua buah tangan mencekik lehernya. "Brengsek!" desisnya.

Sasuke terbatuk. Udara hilang.

Sasuke didorong di antara serakan mainan di lantai, menyaruk pakaian bekas, hingga terdesak ke tembok berjamur. Lehernya terus dicekik ke atas, hingga kakinya tak menapak lantai. Mengentak ke depan belakang.

"Aku akan merusakmu setelah membunuhmu!"

"C-Coba saja!" tantangnya, terbata. Membuat cekikan itu mengencang hingga tulang leher seperti menimbulkan bunyi yang cukup keras di telinganya.

Segalanya menjadi kabur. Menjadi embos yang hampir serupa saluran televisi rusak.

Dan seringai pria itu adalah yang dilihatnya terakhir kali.

* * *

"Sasuke!"

Suara letusan, seperti pistol atau mungkin batu yang membentur pintu kayu.

Matanya tersentak membuka. Rasa yang pertama kali menyapanya adalah sakit. Darahnya berdesir ke satu sisi—kepalanya.

Situasi ini sulit dideskripsikan, seluruh dengung suara bumi menyatu dalam otaknya seperti lebah. Matanya mengerjap, membuang jauh-jauh rasa sakit. Tapi rasa itu serupa benalu, menempel bagai parasit. Akhirnya tidak ada yang dilakukannya.

Matanya mencap langit-langit hitam yang merupakan genting rumah. Terkadang mengabur, terkadang terang. Sisi kanan kiri terdapat tali-tali tipis yang dibuat serangga rumahan untuk bernaung. Bau-bauan seks mulai tercium merapat ke hidungnya.

Rumahnya kah?

Tiba-tiba tubuhnya diangkat, sesaat ia merasa melayang di udara.

"Sasuke? Sasuke!"

"N-Naruto."

Adalah nama pertama yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Bahkan dalam ambang kesadarannya, ia terus mendengar suara atasannya itu.

Kamarnya tidak sekotor ini dalam ingatannya. Seberapa kali pun ia menarik napas ia mencium bau sampah. Ia tidak bisa menghindar dari bau itu. Kepalanya terkulai dan tubuhnya merosot ke bawah. Namun ada yang menariknya lagi, mendekat ke dada yang hangat.

"Sasuke, lihat aku! Oi! Buka matamu!"

"Bunuh aku saja," racaunya, disorientasi.

"Tidak!" balas sebuah suara, langsung dan mendesak. "Kau aman. Kau aman sekarang."

"Aku—bunuh."

"Lihat aku, _Teme_!"

Di bawah lingkup halusinasi, suara atasannya terdengar dekat. Kemudian ia merasakan sesuatu yang lembut membungkusnya dalam kehangatan. Suara-suara mulai terdengar lagi—agak jauh.

Tubuhnya terangkat, tangannya menopang pada sesuatu, tapi ia merosot. Ini tidak disengaja, ia sangat lemah. Cengkeraman lain terasa pada perpotongan pinggangnya. Bagian itu terasa sangat ngilu, darah keluar lagi.

"Aku sudah menghajarnya, Sasuke. Ayo, buka matamu. Kita harus pergi."

"Naru?"

"Ya," teriak suara itu, pipinya ditepuk. "Aku. Ini aku, bodoh! Bangunlah. Aku harus melakukan sesuatu."

Sekali lagi, Sasuke tersentak bangun. Kali ini lebih cepat dan matanya mulai mengerjap. Ia berusaha tidak jatuh dalam pegangan karena rasanya ia hampir merosot lagi.

"Naruto!" teriaknya kemudian, tapi kepalanya keburu jatuh dan di topang sebuah bahu karena lemas. "Aku—lepas. Aku—"

"Ssst," Naruto mengusap bahunya. "Maaf. Maafkan aku."

Mata Sasuke memancarkan ketakutan. Ia mengingat semuanya—pria keji, alat seks, pisau, tali, dan langsung saja kepalanya berpaling ke satu arah, bukan pada Naruto, melainkan ke lantai. Sasuke tahu bahwa apa yang telah terjadi hanya berhubungan dengan dirinya, dan posisi mereka sangatlah jauh dari objek matanya.

Pria itu—pria keji itu terkapar di lantai.

Tak bergerak.

Jemari Sasuke merenggut kain di dada Naruto. Sungguh menakutkan melihat situasi yang muncul di depannya. Kelihatannya seperti ada yang mencubit dirinya dari semua penjuru. Otaknya bersugesti bahwa pria itu akan bangun dan menyerangnya. Ia langsung terkulai lemas.

Sasuke merasakan tubuhnya berputar, kemudian sebuah tangan membimbingnya ke sebuah kursi. "Dia pingsan, tapi kau jangan takut."

Naruto berbalik menghampiri pria jahat itu, menarik tubuhnya.

"Namanya Kisame," lirih Sasuke.

"Hm?"

Naruto mengambil seutas tali di dekat meja. Tali itu masih cukup panjang dan kuat, Naruto menaksir ukurannya, satu meter lebih. Sebelum menjalankan aksinya, ia menoleh ke belakang, melihat Sasuke meringkuk.

"Pria ini—Kisame?" tanyanya akhirnya, menyeret pria yang dimaksud, mendekatkannya pada meja. Ia mendengar Sasuke menjawab 'ya' dengan sangat pelan.

Tak membalas, Naruto memutuskan untuk menarik simpul tali yang telah dikaitkan di tangan Kisame dan kaki meja. Semua terlihat kencang. Ia menariknya untuk memastikan lagi kekencangannya.

Saat melihat ke meja, ada segulung lakban hitam. Naruto mengambil, memotongnya sedikit.

Sasuke mengedip sedikit _shock_. "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Menghukumnya."

Mulut Kisame terbungkam.

Naruto berbalik dan menghampiri Sasuke. Di tangannya terdapat selimut kotor yang didapatnya dari dipan dekat meja. Membalut tubuh Sasuke yang sebagian telah terbuka—terlebih bagian celananya.

"Maaf, hanya ada ini." Naruto mengusap bahu Sasuke. "Ayo, kita kembali ke motel."

Sasuke terlihat ragu, namun Naruto membimbingnya untuk berdiri.

Suara deritan pintu. Sasuke tersentak, mendorong bahu Naruto, namun ia buru-buru ditangkap lagi. Untuk sesaat ia melupakan bahwa kejadian itu nyata. Memorinya menyortir dan memutar bagian dimana ia terseret.

"Berpeganglah padaku."

"Tidak—lepas." Sasuke menarik tangannya.

Dua buah tangan membimbingnya mendekat ke tembok. Kemudian hampa. Gerendel pintu menimbulkan keributan, disusul suara _klik_ terdengar.

"Kenapa kau mengunci pintu?" tanya Sasuke, masih diambang sadar dan tidak. Otaknya mengalami kebingungan yang spontan. Naruto menangkap gejala itu.

"Agar kau aman."

Naruto kembali menarik Sasuke menjauh menuju destinasi lain. Sambil berjalan, Naruto menoleh ke belakang, tanpa lampu di sekitar, gudang itu terlihat gelap tak berpenghuni. Tak ada ada yang datang jika tak ada yang menimbulkan suara.

Bedanya, ini sudah fajar, tidak gelap lagi, ada cahaya terang di langit.

Mulutnya merapal kalimat sugesti untuk dirinya sendiri, sebelum akhirnya menatap Sasuke.

Ia mempelajari fitur di dekapannya; wajah kusut, kepala terluka, bibir pucat, dan tubuh gemetar—kalau bisa diungkapkan sekarang, Naruto akan berkata bahwa ia marah dan ingin membunuh pria bajingan itu. Namun, pemikiran yang muncul di kepalanya bicara lain.

Dengan membunuhnya saja, beberapa nyawa belum tentu tenang di alam sana, dan dendam mereka tak akan terbalas semudah itu. Ini perhitungan berat setelah apa yang dilakukannya pada Sasuke, dan tidak akan cukup dengan nyawa saja. Pria itu harus menderita, lebih menderita.

Maka, tanpa berpikir panjang ia memutuskan untuk memilih yang lebih buruk dari pemikiran yang buruk; mengunci pria itu—sampai membusuk di gudang.

"Naruto?"

Mereka berhenti, gedung motel berdiri menjulang di hadapan mereka. Lampu mati, masih remang, sepi dan hampa—Naruto melanjutkan lagi langkahnya ke dalam.

"Tempat ini ilegal." Naruto mendorong pintu kaca. Memorinya memutar dimana pertama kali ia menjejaki motel ini. Dan ia akhirnya menyadari bahwa mereka berdua hanya pengunjung satu-satunya di sana.

"Kosong?"

"Petugas loket itu palsu."

Mereka melewati loket pengambilan kunci. Meliriknya dalam diam.

"Mereka berkomplot," lanjut Naruto, mengusap bahu Sasuke. "Kisame dan Killer Bee. Mereka sengaja memancing kita kemari."

"Dimana mereka sekarang?"

"Dikejar polisi. Aku sudah menghubungi bantuan."

"Apa mereka menangkapnya?"

"Belum."

Tapak-tapak mengentak lorong menggema. Pantulan siluet dari lampu dinding membuat bayang memanjang tubuh mereka. Bayang terbentuk secara abstrak, seperti garis yang memanjang ke sudut lorong.

Mereka dalam kebisuan panjang sebelum akhirnya diisi dengan deringan ponsel Naruto. Pemiliknya pamit untuk mengangkat dan terlibat percakapan singkat. Dalam kegiatan itu, sebelah tangan Naruto tak melepaskan sedikitpun pegangannya pada Sasuke.

Ia menoleh tiba-tiba. "Mereka hampir sampai, sebelum itu masuklah dulu ke dalam."

"Kau?" Sasuke menarik tangan Naruto, menduga pria itu akan meninggalkannya.

"Aku akan ikut. Ketika mereka datang, aku akan keluar."

Mereka berdua masuk dalam diam, lalu duduk di sofa. Selimut yang membungkus tubuh Sasuke merosot memunculkan jejak merah di area dadanya. Naruto meringis, merasa bersalah, kemudian ia mencopot bajunya sambil membuang wajah ke arah lain.

Meski Sasuke tahu perasaan bersalah itu, ia berusaha tak peduli. Ia memilih tidak tergubris, saat Naruto menarik lepas selimutnya. Ia terfokus pada lebam di perut Naruto ketika pria itu memakaikan baju di tubuhnya.

Ia menyentuh perut itu. "Kau terluka."

Naruto tersentak, kesakitan, menangkap tangan Sasuke. "Jangan pegang itu," serunya.

"Maaf."

Naruto mendesah. "Kau juga terluka." Ia menyobek kain seprai, menekan luka gores Sasuke di pinggang dan lengannya. "Bagaimana kepalamu?"

"Masih utuh."

"Maksudku lukanya."

"Sakit."

"Mungkin kau gegar otak."

Telapak kaki Sasuke saling menggesek, permukaannya terlihat kusam karena debu. Juga ia merasakan sakit, mungkin sempat tergores batu kerikil saat berjalan.

"Naruto," panggilnya, "apa pria itu melakukan—"

Kalimat itu tak berlanjut, Sasuke keburu meremas pahanya, seluruh tubuhnya bergetar. Disodomi pria homo keji lebih menakutkan daripada mati—dan ya, jika itu benar-benar terjadi.

Analnya memang sudah jebol, ia mengumpat, namun sebelumnya tidak semengerikan ini.

Naruto mendekap tubuhnya. "Tidak. Aku pastikan dia tak melakukan itu."

"Kalau dia melakukannya?"

"Aku akan menghilangkan bekasnya di tubuhmu."

Sasuke diam saja, kemerahan merambah di pipinya yang pucat.

Naruto melanjutkan kegiatan yang lain. Sasuke merasakan sebuah sentuhan di sisi kepalanya yang sakit. Gerakan itu sangat hati-hati seolah yang sedang disentuh adalah barang serapuh kaca. Kepalanya sedikit menunduk, membantu Naruto mempermudah pekerjaannya. Kelihatannya sangat tidak sopan membuat seorang Inspektur Jenderal kepolisian berjongkok di kaki bawahannya seperti ini.

"Aku datang saat pria itu hampir melucuti celanamu." Untuk sesaat Naruto takut menceritakan soal ini. "Aku menembakkan pistol ke atas. Dia terkejut dan jatuh. Aku menghajarnya."

"Apa yang terjadi padaku?"

Naruto memilih kalimat dengan cepat. "Tidur, seperti bayi."

Suara sirine terdengar dari luar saat Naruto tengah mengusap darah kering di mata Sasuke. Ia meraup handuk mandi dan berniat keluar, namun Sasuke menahan.

"Aku akan mengambil baju. Sebentar."

"Baiklah."

Naruto buru-buru keluar hingga berlari menyongsong _lobby_. Pertama kali ia melihat Kiba, lalu Shino, disusul beberapa pasukan lain menyerbu dengan pistol mereka. Kiba langsung menghampirinya, meliriknya atas bawah. Mata hitam itu menyiratkan ragu setelah melihatnya.

Dimana lagi Kiba melihat atasannya terluka sebelum ini? Beberapa kasus yang di tanganinya selalu berakhir dengan luka. Kali ini ia tidak terlalu terkejut untuk itu, hanya saja... handuk dan dada telanjang?

Apa _mereka_ menjalankan perannya sebagai gay dengan khidmat?

"Inspektur?" cecar Kiba, tangannya penuh dua kantung _paperbag_. "Anda baik-baik saja?"

"Jangan banyak bertanya. Bawa petugas, selidiki tempat ini."

Kiba menahannya ragu-ragu. "Apa penjahatnya masih bersembunyi di sini? Bagaimana dengan Uchiha- _san_?"

Butuh waktu dua menit lebih untuk Naruto berpikir, memutar beberapa kejadian yang sempat dialami mereka. Penjahat itu sudah ditangani. Ia bersumpah, ia tak akan mengatakan dimana keberadaannya. Biar alam yang menghukumnya dalam gedung terpencil yang berada cukup jauh dari motel ini.

Penjara bukan hukuman yang pantas, pria keji itu sudah menyakiti Sasuke dan seluruh pria yang tidak bersalah.

Keteraturan dalam jabatannya kali ini adalah hal yang sangat ingin Naruto dobrak.

 _No kidding._

Karena Naruto marah, sangat marah.

Ia lalu menarik napas, urgen. "Dia kabur membawa mobil. Sasuke bersamaku. Aman. Setelah aku menyusulnya, aku akan membawanya ke rumah sakit. Tolong siapkan mobilku, ini kuncinya."

Kiba masih menahannya. "Aku membawa ambulans."

"Ya, kau membawa—" Naruto berhenti, lupa akan itu. Ia berkata dengan cepat, "Suruh mereka bersiap, aku akan membawa Sasuke."

"Dan _anda_ juga. _You look like shit, sir_."

Naruto melempar _deathglare_ , Kiba menciut, kabur terburu-buru.

Mata Naruto beralih pada Shino. "Kau, pimpin penyelidik menuju ruang _monitoring_. Aku curiga mereka merencanakan ini dari sana."

"Baik, Inspektur."

Naruto kembali berlari menuju kamar yang dipesannya. Di sana ia melihat Sasuke tertidur di sofa, kepalanya terkulai. Ia mendekat, kesadaran menyentaknya lebih kuat, ia mendapatkan kecurigaan saat melihat wajah Sasuke berkerut.

Ia mengguncangnya. "Sasuke?"

Sasuke tak membuka matanya, hanya terjawab embusan napas yang terengah-engah. Butir keringat yang mengalir di pelipis membasahi anak rambutnya—juga wajahnya yang seputih kertas.

Yang Naruto rasakan setelah itu hanya dingin. Seluruh tubuh.

* * *

"Aku heran kau masih kuat berjalan dengan luka parah di tulang rusuk."

Naruto mendongak untuk bertemu dengan iris biru serupa dengannya. Termangu sesaat, decakan lolos dari mulutnya. "Apa ayah tidak pergi bekerja?"

"Anakku sakit, aku harus menjaganya."

"Aku sedang bekerja, Ayah."

Sebundal file tidak berbohong. Jemarinya membentur lembaran kertas yang bertekstur kasar itu, membolak-balik halaman. Tidak ada waktu untuk memikirkan rasa sakit. Kasus ini lebih penting, karena ini menyangkut Sasuke.

Tidak sepenuhnya—namun Sasuke terlibat.

Pria itu terluka karena tugas ini, ditambah terguncang dan _shock_. Naruto tiba-tiba memiliki perasaan lain saat bersamanya. Perasaan ingin melindungi. Dan ia merasa rasa itu makin meningkat perdetik.

Menjadi cinta.

Naruto tidak berbohong. Sasuke; wajahnya, suaranya, ketusnya, pergerakannya—semuanya; memutar di kepala Naruto, mengirim sinyal hijau. Ia tak memungkiri perasan itu muncul ketika mereka terlibat misi melepas-gairah-libido-dini-hari.

Kiba pernah berkata; gay itu menular.

Dan ia ditulari pria keji itu. Oh, astaga.

"Jadi, kau berhasil menanganinya?" tanya Minato, ayahnya, mengambil duduk pada sofa empuk berlapis rajutan emas di ruang tengah rumahnya.

"Tidak, belum."

Naruto sama sekali tak melepaskan matanya dari kertas-kertas itu. Kasus sudah selesai, namun Naruto diam-diam masih membaca ulang kasus itu. Pria bernama Kisame itu pasti hampir membusuk di gudang. Penyelidik tak ada yang menemukannya. Naruto menutupi eksistensi gudang itu secara ketat.

Hukuman itu pantas untuk pria keji sepertinya.

Dua hari yang lalu, Sasuke positif tidak sadarkan diri di motel. Paramedis langsung membawanya ke rumah sakit untuk di tangani. Dan rupanya, pria itu kehilangan banyak darah, juga ditambah tekanan stres. Sialnya, itu karena Kisame.

Selaku pimpinan yang bertanggung jawab atas bawahan—atau sekarang bisa disebut perhatian khusus, Naruto memiliki misi untuk mengunjunginya sejak kemarin di rumah sakit. Hari ini pria itu pasti sudah pulang ke rumah.

"Hei, Naruto?" panggil Minato lagi, sambil melirik.

Naruto diam dengan mata mengawang.

Kesal karena diabaikan, Minato menarik bundalan itu. Melemparnya ke meja sampai berhasil menyaruk taplak hingga jatuh menjuntai.

"Ayah," protes Naruto, "aku sedang bekerja. Kalau kau libur, jangan ganggu aku!"

Minato tertawa, seolah yang dikatakan Naruto lucu. "Kushina, lihat anakmu. Aku dibilang pengganggu."

Fitur wanita berambut merah muncul membawa nampan. Ia mengenakan celemek bunga yang membalut _dress_ rumahan warna hijau muda yang di pakainya. Kopi beraroma pekat segera menyapa ruangan itu.

"Kalau ayahmu pengganggu, lalu ibumu apa, Naruto?"

"Pembantu," jawab Naruto, refleks, meralat terburu-buru, "Kita punya pembantu, kenapa kau yang membuat kopi, Ibu?"

Kushina, ibunya, nampak tak mempermasalahkan ucapan hina yang sebelumnya terlontar dari bibir sang anak. Ia duduk di sisi kiri suaminya sambil tertawa kecil. Perasaannya terlalu bahagia karena beberapa hari yang lalu mengetahui bahwa anaknya sudah berhasil membuang spermanya karena sebuah racun perangsang.

Sejak kemarin Naruto dibiarkan menjadi bulan-bulanan kedua orangtuanya, bahkan Kushina meliburkan para pembantu demi mendapatkan informasi dengan siapa anaknya melepas masa perjaka itu.

"Ini hari yang special," tukas Kushina, menatap anaknya. " _Nee_ , Naruto, apakah gadis itu sudah hamil?"

Naruto memasang wajah pucat. Mengambil bundalan filenya yang hancur karena sang ayah, menyibukkan diri.

"Kalau sudah hamil, Naruto pasti akan mengajaknya ke sini," balas Minato.

"Apa kau sudah bertanya kapan hari yang baik untuk melaksanakan pernikahan?" Kushina menambahi.

"Aku harus melihatnya dulu, baru kita cocokkan tanggal."

Kushina mengibas tangan. "Aku mulai khawatir dengan ini. Jangan-jangan gadis itu kabur karena Naruto bermain kasar."

Kertas di tangannya kusut digenggam, Naruto berdecak keras-keras.

Tak seorang pun peduli.

Minato menatap istrinya bertopang dagu. "Seorang perawan sangat suka permainan kasar, Kushina."

Kushina menoyor dahinya. "Perawan itu tidak berpengalaman. Mereka tidak suka rasa sakit."

Jadi, sebenarnya apa yang mereka bicarakan, keluh si _blonde_ dalam hati, mereka tidak sadar bahwa yang menerima spermaku adalah seorang pria.

Kesal, Naruto membanting filenya ke meja hingga menimbulkan suara berisik. Namun pembicaraan panas dingin manusia dewasa itu masih berlanjut.

"Sudah terbukti jelas. Kau minta digempur semalam suntuk saat perawan, kan?" kata Minato dengan gaya menggoda.

"Oh, ya ampun. Jangan membuka aib di depan si bodoh ini."

Si bodoh yang disebut hanya mengerutkan dahi.

"Tapi setelah digempur berkali-kali baru kau bisa hamil si bodoh ini."

"Si bodoh ini lahir karena kecelakaan tahu."

"Mana ada lahir karena kecelakaan. Si bodoh ini, lahir saat kau mengejan."

"Ya, ternyata benar si bodoh memang pantas mempunyai ayah bodoh, dasar bodoh."

Lalu pembicaraan itu berlanjut menjadi sebuah ketegangan. Naruto tanpa sadar terlibat perdebatan panjang kedua orangtuanya bahkan saat mereka menyebut-nyebut 'Siapa yang minta disentuh?' dan 'Siapa yang memaksa mau menyentuh'.

Kepala Naruto hampir dibabat habis oleh kalimat-kalimat vulgar yang meluncur bagai api menjilat setiap kali muncul picuan.

Akhirnya Naruto melerai dengan duduk di tengah-tengah mereka.

"Berhenti, Ayah, Ibu!" serunya, memunculkan hening. "Sebenarnya apa yang kalian bahas ini?"

Hening panjang.

Aura tiba-tiba saja menggelap, Naruto bergidik.

"Bawa gadis itu ke rumah besok, bodoh!"

Suara itu menggema dari mulut dua senior Namikaze, serempak.

* * *

Naruto pergi ke kediaman Sasuke.

Ini positif paksaan sang ibu. Meski Naruto sudah jujur bahwa yang melakukan seks padanya adalah seorang pria—anehnya Kushina tidak peduli. Bahkan ketika Naruto bilang bahwa ia suka pada Sasuke—Kushina girang bukan main.

Bahkan ibunya sudah akan membuat lamaran besar jika Naruto benar-benar mau berjodoh dengan siapapun-yang-sudah-menerima-spermanya.

Ibunya memang tidak peduli gender.

Ibunya selalu memberi wejangan; Tak peduli siapa yang anak suka. Orang tua akan ikut suka.

Dan itulah yang membuatnya berada di depan pintu ganda itu sekarang. Mengumpulkan percik-percik semangat yang menghilang karena ucapan ibunya. Wanita merah itu menginginkan Naruto membawanya segera.

Se-ge-ra. Artinya tidak ditunda-tunda lagi.

Dan ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana cara Naruto mengatakannya pada Sasuke?

Langsung mengajaknya menikah—atau pacaran dulu?

Akh!

Ini lebih sulit daripada melawan Kisame.

Ia mulai menekan bel di sisi kanan pintu. Suaranya berdenging dari arah dalam. Tak lama kemudian pintu itu terbuka. Pria berpiyama muncul. Naruto meneguk ludah—itu Sasuke. Yang tetap terlihat tampan meskipun dengan tampilan bocah bangun tidur.

Seperti dugaan Naruto, pria itu sudah pulih, hanya sedikit perban yang melekat di dahi dan lengannya.

"Inspektur?"

Dada Naruto ngilu. "Jangan panggil aku seperti itu ketika tidak bertugas."

"Mmh, mau apa kau kemari?"

"Bagaimana lukamu?" Naruto melempar tanya lain, gatal berdiri di depan pintu.

Diam sesaat.

Sasuke memilin cuatan rambut. "Sudah lebih baik."

Naruto meraih rambut hitam yang mencuat itu, mengacak-acaknya. "Baru bangun tidur, bocah?"

"Jangan sebut aku bocah."

"Oh, iya, aku lupa kalau kau sudah jebol."

Naruto tertawa melihat wajah Sasuke memerah. Pria itu menarik diri ingin pergi, Naruto menahan tangannya.

"Ikutlah denganku," ajak Naruto, "akan aku tunjukkan apa itu dewasa."

"Apa maksudmu? Aku tahu apa itu dewasa."

"Di mataku kau terlihat seperti bocah."

Sasuke mengerutkan dahi. "Maaf?" Wajahnya berubah menjadi serius bukan main. Tangannya terlipat di perut, seperti menantang. "Aku tidak ingin dikatai bocah oleh atasan otoriter sepertimu."

Naruto tidak tersinggung. "Ikutlah denganku," katanya.

Alih-alih menyalak, Sasuke melepaskan tinjunya. Ajaibnya bisa ditangkap mudah oleh Naruto. Serius. Naruto lebih kuat darinya omong-omong.

Sasuke hanya pria ringkih, secengeng bocah di matanya. Yang meskipun begitu, Sasuke jugalah satu-satunya yang berhasil menariknya ke lubang cinta.

"Lepas."

Naruto melepas tangannya. "Ikutlah denganku."

Darah Sasuke berdesir, pandangan mata Naruto tak nampak sedikitpun bercanda. Kalimatnya serius seperti biasa. Hanya saja, dibumbui senyum manis.

"Kemana?" Sasuke menunduk, menatap tangannya.

"Ke pelaminan."

Diam sesaat, Sasuke menganga. "Ha?"

"Aku serius. Kita akan menikah." Menarik tangan, Naruto membimbingnya masuk ke dalam rumah. "Gereja sudah siap, cepat mandi."

"Eh, t-tunggu—"

"Ini perintah, Uchiha Sasuke."

"Ha?"

.

 **END.**

.

 _Lunas. Apakah tegangnya dapet? Panas dinginnya dapet? Romance kurang? Gomen ne, saya gak jago buat romance. heung. Kritik dan saran yaaa._

 _27/07/2016_

 _Review?_


End file.
